La canción de nuestro amor- Todomomo
by Riina-chan
Summary: El amor parece que se está abriendo paso en las ajetreadas vidas de los miembros de la famosa banda "Plus ultra", complicándoles un poco su estresante vida con sentimientos que no son capaces de entender. Unos adolescentes que intentan sobrevivir en el mundo de la fama, siendo acosados por sus fans y por molestos paparazzi. –Todomomo y Kamijirou-
1. Primeros acordes

Caminaba con tranquilidad y sin preocupaciones por los pasillos por los pasillos de la UA, avanzando hasta toparse con el cuarto de su mejor amiga. Golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos y antes de que la joven pudiese contestar ya estaba abriendo la puerta. A estas alturas ya no le sorprendía el enorme tamaño de las habitaciones, se había tenido que acostumbrar pues su habitación era del mismo tamaño. Paseó la vista por el lugar: un piano, varias gigantescas estanterías atestadas de enormes libros, un escritorio con varios papeles en él, y una gran y ostentosa cama. Y justo ahí estaba su mejor amiga, tumbada entre las sabanas de la cama junto a numerosos papeles la miraba con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los auriculares con los que estaba escuchando música desde su teléfono móvil.

 _-Kyoka-chan_.- la nombró la morena con una enorme sonrisa mientras le hacía gestos para que se tumbase junto a ella en su cama. La más bajita la obedeció y se colocó junto a ella.

Llevaban ya varios años de ser amigas. Su amistad comenzó con _"Plus ultra",_ cuando esa banda solo era un proyecto de ella y de algunos amigos suyos de su infancia. Jirou había tenido la suerte de nacer en una familia donde la música siempre había estado muy presente en su vida. Tanto su madre como su padre eran músicos y tocaban varios instrumentos. Sus padres la tuvieron muy jóvenes, apenas sin recursos económicos. Su madre trabajaba todo el día en varios trabajos, mientras su padre intentaba sacar adelante una humilde productora musical.

Con su nacimiento, solo les complicó las cosas, tuvieron que trabajar aun más por la pequeña Kyoka, para darle todo aquello que la niña pudiera necesitar. Kyotoku, su padre, llegaba de trabajar siempre muy tarde pero siempre tenía tiempo para su pequeña. La ponía en su regazo y empezaba a tocarle dulces melodías que hacían que Kyoka sonriera y se riese. Además de eso, su madre siempre le había dicho que ella había empezado a tocar el piano antes de si quiera saber hablar. Poco a poco, él y su esposa, Mika, fueron reuniendo dinero para que su productora fuese tomando fama y prestigio, sin embargo las bandas famosas no querían afiliarse con una productora tan mediocre como era esa. Cuando su pequeña tuvo 15 años, la escuchándola cantar en su habitación mientras tocaba su bajo y decidieron apostar por ella.

Kyoka tocaba en una pequeña banda con sus compañeros de clase: Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku y Kaminari Denki, pero aun así su talento no era suficiente para darse a conocer. No tenían ni contactos importantes ni dinero para impulsar la pequeña banda. Mitsuki, madre de Bakugou, una diseñadora de moda que estaba recibiendo bastante reconocimiento, decidió ponerse en contacto con una conocida y amiga suya, Yaoyorozu Anastasia, una mujer rusa que después de dedicarse de joven a ser modelo quiso volcarse a ser diseñadora, y así se conocieron ambas mujeres. Después de hablarlo con Mitsuki, Anastasia estuvo de acuerdo en ser una accionista de la banda, pero con la condición de que su hija estuviera en ella. Anastasia había inculcado una estricta educación a su hija, desde clases de modales, arreglo floral, canto, piano… Y sabía que a su hija le encantaba componer y tocar canciones, y vio la oportunidad perfecta para que su hija Momo, diese a conocer su talento en el mundo musical.

Poco a poco, la joven banda se fue conociendo, componiendo y tocando juntos, hasta formar una gran amistad entre todos sus componentes. Tras eso, pasaron 2 años de preparativos hasta que la banda pudo tocar en un concierto, y con 17 años, sus integrantes se dieron a conocer como _"Plus ultra"_ , salvando a la productora de los padres de Kyoka de la banca rota. Tras unos pocos conciertos saltaron a la fama como la banda más joven y prometedora. Y ahora con 19 años, tras 2 años en la fama, eran muy conocidos.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo, Yaomomo?-_ preguntó la chica del pelo corto poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga para observar el móvil de ésta.

" _Yaomomo"_ así era como la mayoría de los integrantes de la banda y amigos íntimos llamaban a Yaoyorozu Momo. Este mote surgió por qué Kyoka cansada de lo impersonal que sonaba el apellido de su amiga cuando tenía que referirse a ella, y aun sin la confianza para llamarla por su nombre, juntó ambos en un momento de nervios quedando de esa manera, " _Yaomomo_ ", a la morena no le incomodó ni le molestó y con el paso del tiempo se fue convirtiendo en un mote cariñoso.

 _-¿Eh? Bueno… Ya sabes…-_ Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, intentó ocultar su móvil de los ojos y las manos de su mejor amiga.

Kyoka solo suspiró. Sabía que su mejor amiga había tenido un flechazo con un modelo y que se pasaba el día pensando en él. Aun así no lo conocía en persona.

 _-¿Ha subido una foto a su instragram_?- pronunció eso con cansancio y Momo asintió veloz y enérgicamente. La chica de la coleta le mostró su móvil, y en él, se podía ver una foto de un chico con un inusual pelo de dos colores, vestido con una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco y unos pantalones negros ajustados. En su rostro portaba unas gafas de sol y pequeña sonrisa. Jirou no podía negar que el chico era sumamente atractivo, pero claramente no era su estilo.- _¿Por qué no te pones en contacto con él?_

 _-¿Estás loca_?- dijo con un poco de temor, levantándose de su cama y tomando algunas de las partituras acabadas de su escritorio, pues pronto tenían que bajar a ensayar. – _Todoroki-san está demasiado lejos de mi alcance._

Kyoka la miró como si estuviese loca, la chica de ojos negros era una belleza, pero su falta de confianza le impedía hacer muchas cosas. Sabía que para una estrella de la música como eran ellas, no sería complicado conseguir el número de aquel modelo por el cual la medio rusa suspiraba.

 _-¿Has compuesto más canciones?_ \- no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa al ver las numerosas partituras sobre la cama. Las agarró y las ojeó tarareando en voz baja la melodía.

 _-Esas aun no están acabadas.-_ La morena le entregó las partituras que había recogido de su escritorio que sí estaban ya finalizadas.- _Aun quiero cambiar cosas de las letras y algunos acordes…_

Antes de que Kyoka pudiera alcanzar los papeles que les estaba ofreciendo su amiga, la puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndolas a las dos que se asustaron un poco haciéndolas soltar un grito ahogado. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con una de sus piernas levantadas, con la cual había pateado la puerta, estaba Bakugou Katsuki con su habitual gesto de malhumor. Entró sin ningún tipo de permiso en la habitación, mientras era seguido por Kaminari y Midoriya que negaban con su cabeza ante el comportamiento de su amigo, además tras de ellos se encontraban uno de sus guardaespaldas, Tokoyami que quería asegurarse que las dos féminas de la banda estuvieran bien.

- _Enana, cola de caballo… Hace 10 minutos que tendríais que estar abajo con nosotros para ensayar las canciones, joder.-_ Se acercó hasta donde estaban ellas mirándolas amenazante, algo con lo que aun Momo no se acostumbraba aunque le habían dicho que era algo normal en el humor del chico con el pelo de color rubio cenizo.

 _-Oh venga, Kacchan solo nos hemos retrasado un poco. Además, Yaomomo ha compuesto más canciones y creo que deberíamos echarle un vistazo antes de ensayar.-_ indicó Kyoka mientras señalaba los papeles que tenía en su mano intentando que el chico se pusiera de mejor humor.

-¿ _En serio? ¿Más canciones? Eres increíble, Yaomomo._ \- como un rayo Kaminari se colocó cerca de Jirou para poder ver las partituras, Midoriya también se acercó con curiosidad.

 _-Ciertamente, estaríais sumidos en la oscuridad si no fuese por las canciones de Yaoyorozu.-_ habló el chico con aspecto de pájaro poniéndose a la altura de Kaminari que estaba ojeando con atención las nuevas canciones.

En la banda, la mayoría de canciones las había compuesto Yaoyorozu junto con la ayuda de Kyoka. Midoriya y Kaminari no tenían ni idea de componer y por su parte, Bakugou sabía cómo podía mejorar las melodías con algunos simples consejos. Formaban un gran equipo. En el escenario la mayoría de las canciones eran interpretadas por las voces femeninas, ya sea haciendo duetos o con canciones donde solo una daba su voz. Jirou era la que tocaba el bajo principalmente, al igual que Kaminari, Midoriya por su parte tocaba la guitarra, Yaoyorozu el piano y Bakugou era el encargado de la batería.

Con su ingreso a la fama les era imposible vivir en sus antiguos casas pues eran acosados por sus fans cada día. Es por eso, que se decidió que la banda entera viviría en UA, un edificio para ellos solos, con todas las comodidades que necesitasen y con varias personas encargados de ellos. Y así fue como empezaron a vivir los 5 bajo el mismo techo.


	2. Escolta, charlas y amores

El despertador sonó puntualmente esa mañana, sintiendo aun como el sueño no la abandonaba tomó su teléfono móvil de su mesita de noche y se dispuso a ver que decían sobre ellos en las redes sociales. _Twitter, instagram, facebook_ … La banda era sumamente nombrada en dichas redes, sobretodo en la primera, la cual era la más usada por los miembros de la banda. Por suerte, la gran mayoría de los mensajes que había eran positivos y alentadores, sin embargo a veces había algún _"hater"_ que les incomodaba o les increpaba. En estos casos, solían ignorarle o bloquearle, excepto Bakugou que era capaz de decir verdaderas barbaridades a esas personas mediante su perfil en las redes. Momo se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la ducha. Tras asearse y secarse el cabello, empezó a colocarse ropa cómoda. Después de darse un último vistazo en el espejo, salió de su habitación. Los pasillos de los dormitorios aun estaban tranquilos, al parecer ni Kacchan ni Denki habían despertado aún.

Se desplazaba tranquilamente para llegar su destino, el comedor. Paseó su vista por cada una de las habitaciones por las que pasaba, pensando en lo innecesariamente grande que era el edificio de UA para 5 personas y el personal. Gimnasio, piscina, una sala de juegos, vestidores donde se almacenaba la mayoría de su ropa… Esas eran solo algunas de las instalaciones con las que contaban. Incluso a ella había nacido en una familia rica le parecía exagerado. Llegó a su meta, dicho lugar constaba de dos partes, el comedor, con una enorme mesa alargada y varias sillas colocadas perfectamente y la cocina que era perfectamente visible por un ventanal. Pasó a la cocina para prepararse un par de tostadas, un té y una manzana. Tras preparar su pequeño banquete se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer.

 _-Buenos días, Yaoyorozu-kun_.- Saludó un joven alto con gafas enérgicamente con un movimiento de brazos para después ir a la cocina para preparase su desayuno.

 _-Buenos días, Iida-san.-_ devolvió el saludo al chica antes de que el varón se perdiera en la cocina. Iida Tenya a sus 23 años era el jefe de su seguridad, formando parte de la escolta de la banda. Era el heredero de una empresa de seguridad, _Enginium_ , y a su joven edad había mostrado lo responsable y lo estricto que era cuanto a las normas respectaba.

 _-¿Tienes algún plan para el día de hoy? Creo recordar que no tienes ensayo esta mañana._ \- preguntó Tenya cuando finalmente se sentó frente a la joven.

 _-Kyoka y yo vamos a ir de tiendas. Yo quiero comprarme unos libros y ella unos discos_.- respondió mientras untaba sus tostadas de mermelada.

- _Podéis pedirlos por internet y que os los traigan aquí. Debéis saber que ya no podéis caminar por la calle como si no fueseis conocidos.-_ habló mirándola fijamente dejando de comer al instante. En su corta carrera musical, las chicas ya habían sido víctimas de acosadores y de varios incidentes desagradables, esos hechos ocasionaron que contratasen escolta. Era normal que el jefe de seguridad quisiera evitar que se expusieran de esa manera.

 _-Necesitamos salir de aquí, Iida. Aunque sea para comprar un par de cosas. A veces pienso que nos tenéis aquí encerrados.-_ relató una recién levantada Jirou, que entraba bostezando al comedor. El escolta no conforme con la respuesta de la fémina iba a proseguir con su discurso sobre seguridad, pero la chica del pelo corto siguió hablando.- _Nos vestiremos para que no seamos reconocibles_. _Además, Hagakure viene con nosotras._

Al escuchar aquello, se relajó. Hagakure Tooru, era una joven que acababa de empezar a trabajar para la empresa Enginium, pero aunque fuese una novata estaba bastante familiarizada con pasar desapercibida. Mientras uno de seguridad que pudiera controlar alguna difícil situación fuese con ellas estaría tranquilo.

Cuando ambas acabaron su desayuno, se despidieron de Iida, acordaron verse en el hall del edificio cuando estuviesen vestidas y preparadas para su pequeña escapada. No tardarían mucho, sabían que tenían que estar de vuelta en el edificio antes de las 15:00 para una pequeña reunión con su manager. Momo bajó en cuanto estuvo lista, un jersey blanco y una falda negro, además de su grueso abrigo. Llevaba su pelo suelto y unas gafas de sol que ayudaban a ocultar su identidad. Esperaba impaciente a su mejor amiga mirando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca en numerosas ocasiones. Teniendo en cuenta que eran las 10:15 y que el centro comercial al que iban estaba a 1 hora, tendrían menos de 3 horas de libertad para sus compras y pasear un poco. Suspiró cuando vio aparecer a su amiga con sus vaqueros descosidos, una camiseta, una chaqueta y una gorra en la cabeza. Salieron del edificio, no sin antes despedirse de Ojiro quien era el encargado de vigilar quien entraba y salía del lugar. En la puerta estaba el coche que las llevaría al lugar, conducido por su amiga y escolta.

 _-Buenos días, Hagakure_.- saludó con cariño la morena a su amiga mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

 _-Menos mal que nos acompañas tú, Hagakure. Si llega a venir Iida o Tokoyami esto sería un aburrimiento_.- relató la chica más bajita sentándose en los asientos de atrás. No es que tuviese nada en contra de sus escoltas, pero habían formado una gran amistad con ella.

 _-Eso lo dices porque yo os tengo malcriadas_.- soltó con una pequeña risa mientras comenzaba a conducir, las dos chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír. Y era cierto, en muchas ocasiones habían salido del edificio a escondidas para una pequeña escapada con Tooru. Además, de que ella les permitía hacer cosas que los más estrictos guardaespaldas no, pero siempre con seguridad.

 _-Chst… Ya está Denki coqueteando con las fans por twitter._ \- dijo la chica de los audífonos en un tono molesto mientras le enseñaba su móvil a Momo para que viera los tweets que había puesto el rubio.

 _-¿Y qué pasa con eso?-_ cuestionó la conductora sin apartar la vista de la carretera mientras a su lado la joven de la oscura y larga cabellera leía dichos tweets.

 _-¿Que qué pasa con eso? Haciendo eso deja en mal lugar a la banda...-_ le respondió Jirou moviendo las manos enérgicamente.

 _-Lo que pasa es que Kyoka se pone celosa.-_ dijo con una sorprendente serenidad y tranquilidad Yaoyorozu sin levantar la vista del móvil.

Hubo un silencio en el auto, Hagakure con la boca abierta por la revelación, Momo mirando el teléfono pareciendo no tomar en cuenta lo que acababa de decir, y por último, Kyoka estaba totalmente congelada, con las manos en el aire y con sus mejillas sonrosadas mirando incrédula a su mejor amiga.

 _-No sabía que te gustaba Kaminari, Jirou_.- habló sorprendida Hagakure dándole fugaces vistazos a Jirou por el espejo retrovisor.

 _-¡A mí n-no me gusta ese_!- levantó la voz en cuanto tuvo otra vez el control sobre su cuerpo.

 _-No lo quiere admitir_.- siguió hablando Momo del tema, aunque en sus labios podía verse una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Como a ti te gusta alguien, piensas que a todas nos gusta a alguien_.- murmuró la bajita intentando que la atención se centrase en su amiga.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Tienes un "crush", Yaomomo_?- preguntó igual de sorprendida la escolta intentando asimilar la información recibida mientras conducía.- _No me digas que es Bakugou._

 _-¡Por supuesto que no!-_ negó rápidamente la medio rusa. No es que tuviese nada en contra de su compañero de banda, pero hacía algún tiempo los medios de prensa habían inventado que tenían una relación a escondidas. En numerosas ocasiones lo había negado ante los medios, pero estos no se daban por vencidos.

 _-Es Todoroki, ese modelo tan famoso.-_ respondió Kyoka en lugar de su amiga. Momo evitó que un suspiro escapase de su boca, pero no pudo controlar que sus mejillas se coloreasen.

 _-Si solo fuese un modelo…_ \- pensó en su mente la chica. Todoroki cuando era niño había empezado su carrera como modelo, su inusual cabello de dos colores y su heterocromía le habían abierto el camino destacando entre otros modelos, a parte de su gran atractivo, se había mostrado también como actor de voz en algunos animes. Además de eso, había dado muestras de que sabía dibujar y estaba estudiando.

 _-Vaya… ¿Y has quedado con él?_

 _-Que va, Hagakure. La tonta no se quiere poner en contacto con él._

 _-En estos casos deberías aprovecharte de que eres famosa, además tu madre es modelo….-_ la morena por su parte rodó los ojos, y volvía la misma conversación. Por supuesto que quería conocerle, pero con su timidez se le hacía imposible contactar con él.

 _-Kyoka, tú vives en el mismo edificio que Kaminari y no quedas con él.-_ volvió con el tema de Jirou, así dejaría de hablar de Todoroki, pues conociendo a Hagakure la estaría molestando hasta que no hablase con el modelo.

El resto del camino transcurrió con tranquilidad, pero sí con alguna broma hacia Kyoka. Estaban ya llegando a los aparcamientos del centro comercial y pronto tendrían un corto tiempo de libertad. Avanzaron entre la gente sin ningún percance, llegando hasta la librería que quería visitar Momo. En el lugar, las chicas se separaron, la morena emprendió su búsqueda para encontrar alguna novela que le interesase, Kyoka fue a la sección de las revistas para ojearlas y Hagakure se quedó cerca de la puerta para controlar el local disimuladamente.

 _-Psst…-_ emitió Kyoka con su boca para llamar la atención de Momo que estaba enfrascada en su búsqueda de libros. Giró su rostro encontrándose a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara con una revista en la mano y señalándosela con el dedo. En la portada estaba aquel dichoso modelo con el pelo bicolor, la chica no pudo evitar tomar la revista con la mano para acercarla y verla de cerca.- _Al parecer le hicieron una sesión de fotos y una entrevista…_

Tras varias burlas y mofas por parte de Jirou, Momo compró tres novelas, además de la condenada revista que le había dado su amiga.

Segundo capítulo de esta historia. Poco a poco iré añadiendo más y más personajes del universo de Boku no hero, espero no salirme demasiado de sus personalidades y sus acciones. Los primeros capítulos son de introducción, para ir conociendo a la banda y a todos los personajes. Creo que en el capítulo anterior os di la historia de golpe y porrazo y no explique nada, lo siento, ya sabéis las prisas. Esta historia tratará especialmente del amor, Todomomo y Kamijirou, pero aún así intentaré meter algo de desamor y sentimientos no correspondidos para darle un poquito de chispa a la historia, además de algunas bromas para que se os haga más ameno.

Intentaré subir dos capítulos a la semana de esta historia, el próximo capítulo tengo pensando subirlo el jueves, y teniendo en cuenta que tengo escrito por ahora hasta el capítulo 9, no me retrasaré.

Muchas gracias a ZeroKyo por tu review, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo fic y estoy un poco desentrenada, pero tus palabras de ánimo me ayudan muchísimo. Espero que el fic te siga gustando y lo continúes leyendo.

A ti también CamiCamu3 gracias por tu review, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, la historia está empezando pero poco a poco se irá volviendo cada vez más interesante, o por lo menos lo intentaré.

Si tenéis alguna duda, consejo o crítica sobre el fic no dudéis en decírmelo.

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Tiempo libre para pensar y actuar

A esa misma hora, en esa misma ciudad, en una casa de aspecto japonés antiguo, el mencionado modelo se encontraba durmiendo en su futon, recuperándose de la ajetreada noche que había pasado. Disfrutando del silencio y de la soledad que había en su hogar. Deseando inconscientemente no ser despertado por nada ni por nadie. La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente por un hombre alto y robusto, que encendió la luz del cuarto para poder hablar con su hijo que aun dormía.

 _-¿Hasta cuando piensas actuar como un niño, Shoto?_ -preguntó con su voz profunda y autoritaria Enji mirando a su hijo que ni siquiera abrió sus ojos al escuchar a su padre.

El joven Todoroki no se pronunció al respecto, se tapó la cabeza con la sabana para que la luz no le molestase, no habló y ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su progenitor.

 _-Respóndeme cuando te habló. Esto es un tema serio.-_ pronunció el pelirrojo arrebatándole la sabana con la que se tapaba el joven de 21 años, quien por fin abrió sus ojos para mirar a su padre con cara de pocos amigos. Tras eso, el adulto lanzó varias fotografías que había mantenido en su mano todo este tiempo.- _No puedes seguir así. Me dejas a mí y a la compañía en mal lugar._

Shoto tomó las fotografías y enfocó su vista hacia ellas. Eran fotos de la noche anterior, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. En ellas se podía observar a él mismo acompañado de varias mujeres, compañeras suyas que también eran modelos, y bebiendo lo que parecía ser alcohol. No era que le gustase salir demasiado o beber alcohol, pero muchas veces necesitaba alejarse de su casa, y en especial de su padre.

- _Eres una persona conocida, no puedes mostrarte de esta manera, la prensa te devoraría. Tienes suerte de que haya comprado estas fotos antes de que las publicasen_.- el bicolor llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, en especifico al sitio donde parecía que su resaca le estaba golpeando con más fuerza. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir con su padre. – _A partir de ahora se te acabó salir por la noche. Te dedicarás a tu carrera de modelo y a acabar tus estudios, y después de eso empezaras a trabajar en la empresa._

Y tras sentenciar aquello se marchó, dejando a su hijo callado y sentado en su futon mirando las fotografías. Tampoco eran para tanto, ¿no? Solo había salido por la discusión que tuvo con su padre el día anterior, necesitó despejar un poco su cabeza y algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo le ofrecieron ir a un pub. Bufó con fastidio y luego se dirigió a su escritorio para encender su ordenador portátil. Estaba bastante cansado de su padre, todo era mejor cuando no estaba en casa. La mayoría de las veces en las que salía por las noches para beber o para encontrarse con alguna mujer era porque ese mismo día había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre.

Eso era bastante común. Gritos, insultos, blasfemias e incluso golpes. Sí, su padre le había llegado a golpear en varias ocasiones, empezó a hacerlo cuando era bastante pequeño. Ocasionándole que cuando contaba con pocos años de edad le tuviera bastante miedo. Sus hermanos mayores se habían marchado en cuanto habían tenido la más mínima oportunidad, al igual que su hermana Fuyumi. La única diferencia era que su hermana pasaba todas las semanas a ver como estaba y se ponía en contacto con él bastante seguido. No les tenía rencor, si él tuviera esa oportunidad también se marcharía, pero sabía que su padre no le dejaría escapar de él. Le había explotado en el mundo de la moda desde que era pequeño, era bastante inusual ver a un niño con el pelo de dos colores y con heterocromía. Y al ser Todoroki Enji un hombre de negocios con muchos contactos no se le hizo difícil promocionar a su pequeña joya de la genética.

Cuando su ordenador se encendió abrió su cuenta de correo electrónico para ver que ofertas le habían mandado para modelar. No le interesaba ese mundo tan frívolo demasiado, pero se pagaba bien. Aunque su padre se quedaba con gran parte de lo que ganaba, él poco a poco estaba ahorrando para poder irse de esa casa y huir de su padre. Necesitaba bastante dinero, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que tenía que empezar una nueva vida, buscar una casa y empezar a pagar facturas, debía pensar también en sacar a su madre de ese hospital psiquiátrico en el que su padre la tenía encerrada. El trato abusivo de su padre había llegado hasta esos extremos, había acabado con la paciencia de su madre, había agotado su mente hasta que la rompió por tantos malos tratos. Su madre no se merecía estar ahí, habitualmente iba a visitarla, su presencia le calmaba y le tranquilizaba. Hablaban durante horas hasta que las horas de visitan acababan. Él mejor que nadie sabía que su madre no necesitaba estar allí encerrada, la persona que debía estar encerrada era ese monstruo que tenía como padre.

Por otra parte, volviendo con las integrantes de la banda quienes ya habían acabado de realizar sus compras y estaban volviendo al coche casi a estirones por parte de Hagakure. No querían marcharse aún del centro comercial, con el tráfico, las largas filas de personas en los locales y lo abarrotadas que estaban las calles apenas habían podido disfrutar de su breve escapada al exterior. El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo y silencioso, solo se escuchaba la radio del vehículo y alguna que otra maldición de Hagakure por la conducción de otras personas. Llegaron al edificio de la banda unos minutos antes de la reunión que tenían con su manager. Bajaron del coche con prisas y despidiéndose rápidamente de su escolta, irrumpieron en el edificio saludando de nuevo a Ojiro que ya estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones, pues eran algo normal para él. Subieron las escaleras corriendo y llegaron por fin a la habitación donde se iba a realizar la reunión. Tocaron un par de veces a la puerta y después entraron.

 _-Bien, por fin estamos todos aquí.-_ dijo un hombre de unos 30 años visiblemente cansado mirando como las dos integrantes que faltaban se sentaban junto a sus compañeros para prestar atención a lo que iba decir su manager. Tras aclararse la garganta empezó a hablar.- _Lo primero de todo, quería felicitarlos por su reciente gira. Ha sido todo un éxito y estoy orgulloso de todos vosotros._

La mayoría de la banda sonrió ampliamente, se habían esforzado mucho para que todo saliese a la perfección y escuchar esas palabras les hacía muy felices. La gira había terminado hace tan solo una semana, habían sido unas semanas agotadoras y extenuantes, de las cuales no habían parado ni un solo segundo.

 _-Pero eso no significa que deban dejar de practicar. La siguiente gira será en primavera, en dos meses_ …- repartió a los jóvenes un informe en el que detallaba los días que duraría la gira, los lugares que visitarían, las canciones que cantarían, donde se alojarían, etc.

 _-¿En tan poco tiempo? ¿Y después tendremos que hacer una gira también en verano_?- preguntó desconcertado Izuku viendo las fechas que estaban en los papeles recién recibidos. Él había pensado visitar y pasar tiempo con su madre unos días aprovechando el tiempo libre que ahora tenían.

 _-Esto es una mierda_.- masculló Bakugou lanzando al suelo los papeles _.- Acabamos de terminar una gira larga y jodida y tú quieres que en tan poco tiempo estemos preparados para otra gira igual o peor en menos de dos meses._

Las quejas no se hicieron de esperar. Y era cierto, estaban agotados física y mentalmente. Tanto estrés, tanto ajetreo y tan poco tiempo para descansar habían hecho bastante mella en ellos.

- _Además, tenemos que aprendernos las canciones nuevas de Yaomomo y practicarlas_ _para sacar un nuevo disco cuanto antes._

 _-En fin…-_ suspiró el manager cansado ante las constantes quejas de los adolescentes. _\- La otra opción es que se atrase la gira y la extendiésemos un poco. De esa forma, las giras de primavera y verano serían tan solo una. Esta gira empezaría a mitad de abril y seguiría todo el mes de mayo._

Los jóvenes lo pensaron. Estaban a principios de febrero, por lo cual les daba un margen para descansar y prepararse para otra gira, además de que tendrían un poco de tiempo libre.

 _-Eso ya es otra cosa. Además, así podremos tener vacaciones en verano e ir a la playa.-_ dijo el rubio con alegría y tranquilidad.

 _-Bueno, en unos días os daré otros informes con la información actualizada. Disfrutad y aprovechad de vuestro tiempo libre. Y recordad que las prácticas son necesarias y obligatorias para todos.-_ esto último lo dijo mirando a Kaminari que solo se encogió un poco en el lugar.

 _-Está bien, Aizawa-san.- d_ ijeron todos al unísono mientras salían del despacho de su manager.

Salieron del despacho y en cuanto Yaoyorozu cerró la puerta Jirou, Kaminari y Midoriya empezaron a gritar y a celebrar que estaban de vacaciones y que contaban con un poco de tiempo libre. Bakugou se marchó del lugar al ver todo el jaleo que estaban montando.

 _-Eh chicos, ¿y si mañana vamos al cine a ver una película?-_ preguntó energéticamente Denki mientras miraba ya en su móvil la cartelera de los cines más cercanos.

 _-Es una buena idea, chispitas.-_ secundó Kyoka contagiada de la felicidad de su amigo. Era normal que estuviesen tan alegres ante la noticia. Habían trabajado mucho y se merecían un pequeño descanso.

 _-Lo siento, chicos. Pero tenía pensado pasar unos días con mi madre_.- se disculpó el chico del pelo verde alborotado con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-¿Y tú, Yaomomo?_ \- cuestionó acercándose mucho a la morena que solo retrocedió un poco por la cercanía del rubio. Momo miró a sus dos compañeros, Kyoka y Denki, quienes estaban delante de ella. Yaoyorozu ya había notado ciertos celos por parte de su amiga hacía al rubio, pero al ser esta tan terca siempre lo negaba. Esa situación era una oportunidad perfecta para que estuviesen solos.

 _-Lo siento, pero mañana tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos aquí en el edificio.-_ al ver la cara de Kaminari ante la negativa de Deku y de ella parecía que se iba a echar atrás con la salida al cine, así que ella siguió hablando.- _Pero podéis preguntarle a Bakugou si quiere ir, o sino id sin nosotros. Los dos solos._

.

.

.

.

Y por fin, Todoroki Shoto entra en escena. Sé que este capítulo puede haberos sabido a poco pero partir de aquí es cuando empezara el romance, los tres primeros capítulos quería que fuesen una toma de contacto antes de ponerme a meter relaciones amorosas. Además no os preocupéis, el domingo tendréis el siguiente capítulo, el cual es bastante explosivo.

Como siempre gracias a ZeroKyo por comentar, me anima a seguir escribiendo y mejorando.

TraviesaK64: Lo único que te puedo decir es que me he reído mucho escribiendo como se conocen Todoroki y Yaoyorozu. Le estoy tomando mucho cariño a esta historia y me alegra que comentéis y digáis que os gusta.

Si os habéis quedado con ganas de Todomomo, estoy escribiendo una colección de oneshot de Todomomo, por si os apetece.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Explosión

Después de la pequeña reunión con Aizawa Shota, su manager; Izuku, Kyoka, Denki y Momo fueron al comedor para comer su almuerzo. En ese corto trayecto Denki intentaba engatusar a Izuku para que atrasase la visita a su madre para que fuesen con ellos al cine, el chico de las pecas negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza con una expresión incomoda, pues el rubio podía ser bastante pesado y terco cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Llegaron al comedor donde Bakugou ya se hallaba comiendo su comida mientras miraba su móvil con su típica expresión molesta. El resto de la banda tomó la comida preparada por los cocineros, Satou y Mezou, quienes se encargaban de prepararles la comida del almuerzo y la cena, y tomaron asiento alrededor de Bakugo. Jirou y Momo empezaron a conversar sobre los discos que la chica de los audífonos había comprado en la tienda, Izuku empezó a comer mientras enviaba mensajes a su madre comentándole que mañana iría a casa para pasar tiempo con ella, y por su parte, Kaminari intentaba convencer a Katsuki, quien estaba sentado a su lado, de ir al cine con ellos.

 _-No sabía que te gustaran las revistas de moda, Yaoyorozu_.- expresó Deku al levantar la mirada de su teléfono móvil y ver la bolsa con las novelas y la revista en una silla próxima a la chica.

 _-Y no le gustan demasiado, pero sale una sesión de fotos del chico que le gusta.-_ se apresuró a decir Kyoka entre risas antes de que la morena pudiera siquiera responder.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta enseñó la revista a Izuku para mostrarle al chico que posaba en la portada con ropa bastante cara. Todos en el lugar pudieron ver la revista y el adorable sonrojo de Momo quien intentaba agarrar la revista que estaba en mano de su amiga para guardarla de las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros. Después de guardar la nombrada revista lejos de las manos de Jirou que la miraba con una expresión burlona, vengándose por chivarse a Hagakure por sus supuestos sentimientos por Kaminari. El rubio, tras eso, volvió a increpar al batería de la banda con su petición de ir al cine con ellos.

 _-Oh venga, vente con nosotros a ver una película, Kacchan.-_ decía repetidas veces el chico con una amplia sonrisa. Bakugo por su parte se había negado varias veces y estaba necesitando de toda su paciencia para no estrangular a su amigo.

Desde una distancia segura, Izuku veía como Kaminari repetía lo mismo a su malhumorado amigo, el chico de aspecto sencillo comía mirando de reojo, preparándose para la explosión que sería el carácter de su amigo de la infancia cuando su paciencia se colmara.

- _Déjame comer tranquilo, joder. Vete a ver la puñetera película con la enana y cállate un rato._ –las palabras salieron con un tono molesto y brusco acompañadas de una expresión sombría al ver como el rubio no cesaba su intento por arrastrarle al cine, sin embargo el jovial chico ni se inmutó. Estaba bastante acostumbrado al vocabulario de su amigo y a su carácter, era algo bastante normal en la banda. Denki siguió con su incesante petición de ir al cine como si nada, Katsuki solo rodó los ojos al ver que el chico ni siquiera se había perturbado.

Momo sonrió al escuchar la negativa de Bakugo. Su plan de dejar solos a Denki y a Kyoka iba por buen camino. Ya había predicho que Bakugo se negaría a ir al cine con ellos, aunque eso no había sido muy difícil de predecir. El chico de los ojos rojos giró su rostro para no ver la cara del idiota eléctrico, sin quererlo se encontró con la suave sonrisa de la medio rusa. Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, de repente se sentía sumamente molesto, agregándole que la charla sin fin del rubio solo acrecentaba su molestia.

 _-Baku…-_ empezó a llamarlo Kaminari poniendo su mano en su hombro, tras notar el contacto rechazó de un manotazo el gesto.

 _-¡Te acabo de decir que me dejes comer tranquilo, demonios! ¡Deja de molestarme y muérete de una vez, joder!-_ se levantó de golpe mirando con una expresión sombría a Denki que lo miraba sorprendido por el reciente manotazo.

Ante el grito, el comedor se quedó en completo silencio, con un Bakugo de pie observando desde su altura a su compañero, el rubio cenizo miró a su alrededor, Deku había dejado de comer y se hallaba en silencio observándole con un poco de temor, frente a donde estaba sentado estaban las dos chicas, que habían dejado su conversación de lado por el inesperado grito. Incluso los dos cocineros habían cesado su actividad en la cocina y se asomaron para ver que había pasado. Ante eso, el chico metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y abandonó el lugar sin terminar de comer su plato.

 _-¿Habéis notado que Bakugo está de muy mal humor últimamente? De peor humor quiero decir.-_ habló tímidamente Jirou, intimidada un poco por la anterior actuación del chico explosivo.

 _-Sí, parece que está molesto por algo. Le pregunté el otro día, pero me dijo que me metiera en mis asuntos.-_ respondió Midoriya retomando su comida que había pausado por el reciente alboroto. En realidad las palabras de Bakugou fueron _"Olvídate de mis jodidos asuntos y no te metas en cosas que no te interesan, maldito nerd",_ pero no iba a reproducir las mismas palabras que su amigo.

 _-¿Creéis que le ha pasado algo malo?_ \- preguntó Momo mostrando preocupación por su compañero y amigo.

 _-No lo sé, pero conociéndole lo intentará solucionar él solo sin decir nada._

 _-Y tú podías no haberle molestado tanto.-_ dijo Kyoka con una mirada molesta clavando sus ojos en el rubio que tenía delante.

 _-Luego me disculparé con él_.- se sentía bastante mal por haber sabido parar antes de que su amigo llegase a ese extremo. Todos estaban de acuerdo de que había algo rondando por la cabeza del chico.

Por su parte, Katsuki se encontraba por los pasillos, avanzando por los pasillos, con sus manos aun en los pasillos y una espeluznante mirada de odio. Se encontraba bastante molesto. Sabía que era lo que le molestaba tanto, y eso solo hacía que su malhumor solo creciera. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo, el cual resonó por todo el lugar. No se molestó en encender las luces, se tumbó en la cama e intentó alejar de todas las maneras esos pensamientos que le devoraban por dentro.

" _Su tonta risa"._

" _Su jodida mirada"._

" _Su estúpida personalidad"._

" _Su condenada voz"._

" _Su maldita sonrisa"._

Esa jodida mujer le había enamorado. Sí, Yaoyorozu Momo había logrado tocar con su calidez el corazón del chico. Se había dado cuenta hacía ya varias semanas, pero cada vez iba a peor. Antes se tranquilizaba solo con estar a su lado, pero ahora se ponía de malhumor cada vez que recordaba esos sentimientos. Su corazón se había estremecido de dolor al escuchar las palabras que la joven dedicó a la prensa cuando empezaron a hablar sobre que mantenían una relación. " _No puedo negar el afecto que tengo a Bakugo, pero nosotros solo somos amigos, unos buenos amigos que trabajan juntos y se esfuerzan por seguir adelante en este camino junto a nuestros compañeros. No tenemos una relación amorosa."_ Sin darse cuenta y sin saber de los sentimientos del explosivo chico, le había mandado a la _friendzone._ No se lo reprochaba, la joven no sabía de sus sentimientos, pero no por eso dolía menos. Y al saber que la medio rusa se había fijado en ese modelo medio albino eso solo empeoró su humor.

 _-Si ni siquiera le conoce…-_ masculló con odio.

Había intentado ignorar esos sentimientos, pero había sido en vano. Solo había ido a peor. Sintiéndose raro a su lado. Notando cambios en su propio humor. Estando más tenso que de costumbre. Sumándole el hecho de que no podía concentrarse en los ensayos con la banda, ayer perdió el ritmo varias veces y las baquetas se resbalaron de sus manos en un par de ocasiones. Se sentía muy frustrado. Por su mente no pasaba la posibilidad de confesarse, no después de las palabras que dijo a la prensa. Con eso había dejado claro que no tenía interés amoroso por él, se había tenido que fijar en ese jodido modelo y no en su compañero de banda.

.

.

.

.

Y este ha sido el cuarto capítulo. Bakugo está enamorado de Yaoyorozu, ya os dije que a partir de aquí empezaría el romance… Aunque no sean los personajes principales y no estén involucrados con el romance principal, quería dar profundidad también a Bakugo y a Midoriya, que no fuesen solo simples personajes de relleno. Los capítulos tendrán casi siempre esta extensión, salvo algunos que ya tengo escritos que han sido tan importantes que he tenido que alargar bastante para no tener que separarlos en dos capítulos. Las preguntas ahora son… _¿Cómo irá la cita entre Kaminari y Jirou y qué consecuencias tendrá? ¿Bakugo se confesará? ¿Cuándo y cómo conocerá Yaoyorozu a Todoroki?_

Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, en especial a ZeroKyo y a TraviesaK64, son lo que me ayuda a continuar y a publicar cada capítulo. De verdad, no cuesta nada dejar un pequeño comentario diciendo lo que os gusta de la historia y yo lo aprecio mucho.

El siguiente capítulo se titulará _"Sobre amores no correspondidos",_ lo subiré el miércoles, así que no os lo perdáis. Además he subido otro oneshot Todomomo a "La creación del fuego y el hielo".

Por suerte ya tenemos la tercera temporada del anime de Boku no hero y tendremos 25 capítulos con los que disfrutar. Aunque el primero ha sido original del estudio y no tiene nada que ver con el manga, pero hemos disfrutado de un Todoroki en bañador…

En fin, hasta la próxima!


	5. Sobre amores no correspondidos

Tras el incidente de Bakugo en el almuerzo, los miembros de la banda se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. No le dieron más importancia, les importaba mucho Bakugou, pero estaban seguros que el chico de ojos rojos no quería que le consolasen, su explosivo y orgulloso carácter no lo permitía. Al entrar en su habitación, Midoriya fue para preparar una pequeña bolsa de viaje para meter en ella algo de ropa y algunos objetos personales que le acompañarían a su antiguo hogar cuando visitase a su madre. Mientras tanto, Kyoka estaba en su dormitorio escuchando los recién adquiridos discos que compró esa mañana. En una de las salas comunes, Denki veía en la televisión el famoso anime de _"Super hero academia",_ pensando que más tarde iría a hablar con Bakugou. Y Momo, se disponía a empezar a leer una de las novelas que había adquirido.

La joven analizó la portada de una de las novelas, parecía que estaba ambientada en un mundo medieval. Historia, batallas campales, amor… Eso es lo que le prometía esa novela. La segunda sin embargo, narraba la historia de amor de dos jóvenes que por azares del destino no podían estar juntos. La típica novela romántica, pensó Momo al verla. La tercera y última era contaba una historia de suspense y un poco de terror, nada de amor, solo la intriga de saber qué pasará. _¿Qué novela debería empezar primero?_ En su interior rezaba para que no devorase esas novelas tan rápido como las anteriores. Suspiró y dejó dos de las tres novelas en su estantería. Empezaría a leer la novela de misterio e intriga, era la más larga y la que más llamaba su atención. Se tumbó cómodamente en su cama y abrió el libro por la primera página. No llegó a leer ni siquiera la primera línea cuando se acordó del otro tipo de lectura que tenía: la revista. Gateó por la cama hasta llegar al filo y vio que en la bolsa que le habían dado en la librería aun estaba la revista, la agarró, apartó el libro de suspense y abrió la revista.

Se saltó todo aquello que no le interesaba, ella solo había comprado la revista por la presencia del bicolor, lo demás no le llamaba la atención. Pasó las páginas velozmente, buscando al modelo, no quería saber nada sobre los cotilleos de famosos que las revistas se inventaban. En la página 47 empezaba el reportaje fotográfico de Todoroki Shoto, quien posaba con distintos modelos de ropa. El fotógrafo había hecho un buen trabajo, en cada una de las fotos Momo podía apreciar perfectamente y con nitidez el chico que no conocía y le hacía suspirar. Se detuvo varios minutos en cada fotografía, admirando la belleza del chico. Cuando llegó a la entrevista la empezó a leer con suma curiosidad.

En la entrevista, el joven esquivaba preguntas acerca de su familia, respondiendo de ese tema únicamente que vivía con su padre. Hablaba sobre lo volcado que estaba en sus estudios y en su trabajo. También le preguntaron acerca de relaciones y parejas, al parecer el chico solo dijo que no estaba interesado en ese tema y que no tenía a nadie especial en su vida, algo que alivio a Momo. Aunque no tuviese pareja, era conocido que el modelo solía salir por las noches acompañado de mujeres y en más de una ocasión se le había visto demasiado cerca. Las revistas de prensa se hacían eco de los supuestos líos amorosos que tenía con algunas modelos de su agencia, dejando al bicolor como si fuese un mujeriego, la prensa atacaba al joven modelo demasiado con ese tema.

Yaoyorozu terminó de leer la entrevista y apartó de su lado la revista. Mirando el techo de su habitación mientras permanecía tumbada en la cama. En su mente, fantaseaba con que conocía a Todoroki, se enamoraban y mantenían una perfecta relación de pareja sin problemas ni malos momentos. Era demasiado ingenua. Quizás debería olvidarse de él, aun sin conocerlo en persona y que poco a poco su corazón dejase de lado ese amor platónico e idílico que sentía.

Pero por otra parte, también pensaba que no habría nada malo en conocer al muchacho y ser amigos. Nada más. Agarró su móvil, fue a la cuenta de _instagram_ del modelo y se metió en los mensajes privados. Quizás no sería tan descabellado mandarle un mensaje, después de todo ella también era famosa y podrían conocerse. Hablar un poco y tomar un café. Ser amigos. Redactó un pequeño mensaje, el cual decía " _Hola, soy Momo de Plus ultra, quería decirte que me gusta tu trabajo y que me encantaría quedar un día contigo para tomar un café. Creo que podríamos ser grandes amigos."_ Tan pronto como redactó el mensaje lo borró, ¿qué clase de locura iba a hacer? ¿Y qué clase de fan loca iba a pensar el muchacho que era? Se quedó tumbada en su cama varios minutos, abrazando contra su pecho uno de los cojines. Si no tuviese tanta timidez, podría mandarle un mensaje y conocerle. Quizás un mensaje que no fuese tan directo como el que redactó anteriormente, uno más suave que comenzase una conversación entre ambos.

Giró sobre la cama, quedándose de lado y tomando la revista para mirar la portada, analizándola. Quizás lo mejor sería olvidarse del modelo. Sería una buena idea si no lo hubiese intentado varias veces. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando de manera amorosa en un chico que ni siquiera conocía y con el que nunca se había cruzado. Seguro que lo mejor era intentar ignorar esas mariposas que sentía cuando veía una foto de él o cuando veía algunos videos de Youtube donde aparecía él. Sería lo mejor. Debía empezar a fijarse en personas de su alrededor. Se olvidaría de ese amor idealizado que sentía. Dejaría de comportarse como una fan obsesionada con su ídolo.

En medio de sus pensamientos y su monologo interior la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Jirou, que después de haber escuchado los discos que había comprado había ido a hablar con su mejor amiga.

 _-¿Por qué siempre te encuentro tumbada en la cama?_ \- preguntó mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, tomando sin permiso la revista y empezando a ojearla.

 _-Porque es donde mejor trabajo y leo.-_ cuando decía lo de trabajo se refería a cuando componía canciones o escribía en su tiempo libre historias.

 _-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer mañana para no venir al cine?_

 _-Nada en especial. Seguramente llame a mi madre, pero solo quería que os quedaseis los dos solos._ \- comentó entre risas mientras Kyoka soltaba la revista, le quitaba el cojín de entre sus brazos y la golpeaba con él, la chica de la coleta se intentaba proteger poniendo sus brazos como escudo mientras reía.

 _-Esto no es una cita, Momo. No es una cita porque no nos gustamos. Ni él a mí, ni yo a él.-_ dijo con seriedad convenciendo a su amiga de que ella no tenía sentimientos por Kaminari. Decir aquello la había molestado, no por el hecho de que sintiera algo. Por supuesto que no, ella no tenía sentimientos por Kaminari. Pero era la única chica con la que no había coqueteado nunca. Ni siquiera un cumplido o un halago. Y era cierto que eso le dolía. Cuando Momo entró en la banda, lo primero que hizo el chico fue acercarse a ella para invitarla a tomar algo después.

 _-¿Intentas convencerme a mí o a ti?-_ eso lo dijo la morena levantando una de sus finas cejas mirando a su amiga a los ojos. Ante eso Jirou solo suspiró, Momo podía ser muy terca a veces. – _Bueno, si no es una cita no tienes que preocuparte. Solo es una salida de amigos._

 _-¡Exacto! Somos amigos, deja de ver romance allá donde miras.-_ habló entre risas y con mejor humor. _– Creo que leer tantas historias de amor te ha trastocado el cerebro._

 _-Quizás.-_ murmuró con una sonrisa. Observó como su amiga volvía a tomar la revista entre sus manos y tras unos segundos observando fijamente la portada, murmuró.

 _-¿Estás segura de que ese es su pelo natural? Para mí que se lo pinta, ¿eh?_ \- lo dijo con una expresión de seriedad mientras apuntaba con el dedo la foto de Todoroki, sin embargo no pudo aguantar su mueca serena y su boca empezó a soltar sonoras carcajadas.

Más risas. A Momo le encantaba la relación de amistad que tenía con Kyoka, sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa y que la apoyaría. Sin embargo, la chica rockera era mucho más cerrada en ese aspecto que ella, contaba con su ayuda en muchas ocasiones, pero también sentía que se callaba muchas cosas solamente para ella. Yaoyorozu se había dado cuenta de que aunque siguiera tratando a Kaminari de la misma manera, Kyoka buscaba pelear con él más veces que antes, además de los celos que sentía cuando el chico empezaba a coquetear con alguna fémina. Por eso, tenía motivos suficientes para pensar que su amiga le gustaba el rubio aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Mientras tanto, sentado en el sofá, Denki terminaba de ver el capítulo de la semana de su anime favorito. No se movió aunque este hubiese terminado. Su cabeza pensaba una y otra vez en cómo iba acercar a Bakugo para pedirle disculpas y también en cómo iba a conseguir que su amigo confiase en él y le dijera aquello que atormentaba su mente. Apagó la enorme televisión y empezó a andar hasta la habitación del chico explosivo. Estaba bastante nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el joven. Rápidamente se encontró frente la puerta de la habitación, levantó su mano con la intención de llamar a la puerta, pero no se atrevía. Sentía como el sudor caía por su frente. Puso su oreja en la puerta deseando no escuchar a Katsuki maldiciendo o gritando. Solo oía silencio. Suspiró y golpeó tímidamente la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta la abrió lentamente y asomó su cabeza en la habitación. No veía nada, las luces no habían sido prendidas.

 _-¿Bakugo?_

 _-¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres_?- su tono no era el mismo que en el del comedor, era más bien un tono cansado.

- _Quería disculparme si te moleste durante el almuerzo y…-_ quiso continuar la frase, pero no supo cómo. Encendió las luces de la habitación, entró en ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Bakugo estaba tumbado en la cama con la misma ropa de antes.

 _-No tienes que disculparte, estoy más que acostumbrado a lo pesado que puedes ser.-_ susurró sentándose en la cama.

 _-Bakugo…-_ Denki se acercó a la cama, Katsuki solo le miró esperando que hablase _.- ¿Hay algo que te este molestando? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. Sopesando en su mente si decírselo o no. Sabía que podía confiar en Kaminari, aunque a veces se comportase como un verdadero idiota, pero también sabía que podía ser un bocazas. Si lo comentaba, y por casualidad, se le escapaba algo y lo escuchaba Momo, eso solo haría que se formase una tensión en el buen ambiente que había en la banda. Quizás si confiaba en su amigo, podría ayudarlo a superar esa situación y aconsejarle para borrar esos molestos sentimientos. Prefirió no decir ningún nombre.

 _-Espero que esto no salga de aquí, retrasado._ \- Kaminari levantó sus cejas con sorpresa, no esperaba que se lo fuese a decir.- _Hay una mujer que me gusta, pero no es correspondido. Si llegas a decir algo sobre eso, te juro que tendremos que buscarnos otro bajista…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Y ese fue el capítulo 5. Ya sé que las cosas van lentas y que los capítulos no son muy largos, pero creedme que merecerá la pena. No quería que Momo y Shoto se conociesen tan pronto y empezasen a salir, igual con Kaminari y Jirou. Quiero que las cosas sean lentas y lógicas. Kaminari y Jirou llevan muchos años de conocerse, no sería lógico que de un día por otro estuviesen juntos. E igual pasa con Momo, solo conoce a Todoroki por fotos, nunca ha coincidido con él, es normal que tenga dudas.

Lo de Bakugou es para meter drama (xD). No no, ya en serio, aparte de que quería que todos los miembros de la banda tuvieran un poco de profundidad, también es para que no queden tan de lado, pues la historia es puro Todomomo y Kamijirou, no quería que Bakugou y Deku quedasen en un segundo plano.

Pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo será el domingo y será capítulo doble. Subiré el capítulo 6 y 7, los cuales se titulan _"Esto no es una cita" y "Conversaciones que podrían traer problemas"._ Sé que todos queréis que Todoroki y Yaoyorozu se conozcan ya, así que pido un pelín de paciencia.

Y por último, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, en especial a ZeroKyo y a TraviesaK64, a veces pienso que los capítulos van especialmente para vosotros por lo mucho que comentáis, me ayudáis a mejorar y lo apreció muchísimo.

Como siempre, he subido un oneshot a la misma vez que este capítulo. Id a ver "La creación del fuego y el hielo" si queréis leer más de Todomomo. Y ya con eso me despido.

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Esto no es una cita

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron con timidez por su ventana, sin embargo Izuku ya llevaba unos minutos despierto, se estaba terminando de vestir tras una corta ducha y en ese momento intentaba domar como podía su alborotado cabello. Se miró al espejo con una sonrisa, hoy sería un buen día, vería a su madre después de un largo tiempo. Metió unos últimos objetos en su bolsa de viaje y la agarró para llevársela consigo, por supuesto también agarró su guitarra. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó al comedor para tomar únicamente una manzana e irse. Eran las 7:30 y el tren que lo llevaría a su hogar salía a las 8:00, no podía entretenerse demasiado. Iida le llevaría en coche hasta la estación de trenes y se aseguraría que todo estuviese en estricto orden. Caminaba hacia la puerta principal dándole mordiscos a la manzana, pero una voz le detuvo.

 _-¡Deku-kun!-_ Izuku se giró para poder mirar a la persona que le había llamado quien venía corriendo para alcanzarle, una jovencita con el pelo corto y castaño, con una adorable cara redonda y enormes y expresivos ojos.

 _-U-Uraraka-san._ -no se esperaba verla despierta a esas horas y en ese lugar, la chica trabajaba de asistente para las chicas y ayudando en todo lo que podía a los miembros de la banda. Por su carácter alegre y encantador se había convertido en una buena y apreciada amiga para la banda.

 _-T-te he traído esto…_ \- jadeó por haber corrido por el edificio. Intentaba recuperar el aliento perdido mientras le ofrecía una pequeña caja envuelta _.-Es un almuerzo. Pensé que te daría hambre en el tren._

 _-Muchas gracias, Uraraka-san.-_ dijo torpementeMidoriya con una sonrisa agarró la pequeña caja con una mano, rozando la pequeña mano de la chica, que al sentir el contacto la retiró velozmente.

 _-Esto… Espero que tengas un buen viaje, Deku-kun_.-y tras decir eso se fue tan rápido como había vuelto, el chico no notó como las mejillas de la castaña que habitualmente estaban sonrojadas en el momento de rozar su mano había adquirido un tono más carmesí el cual se extendió por toda su cara.

Midoriya se fijó en el envoltorio de su almuerzo, el cual tenía dibujos infantiles, lo cual se le hizo muy tierno. Pero de un momento a otro empezó a sudar y a temblar, analizando la comida que le había obsequiado la chica. Había aceptado felizmente lo preparado por Uraraka, pero no se había cuenta que era la primera vez en su vida que una chica le cocinaba para él, nunca había tenido pareja y se le hacía muy complicado interactuar con el género femenino, sin contar a Momo y a Kyoka. Aunque era famoso y tenía muchos seguidores, las mujeres seguían siendo un completo misterio para él. Y Ochako, con pequeños gestos, con su incesante apoyo y con su sonrisa se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante para él. Miró en la dirección en la que la joven había desaparecido y fue en encontrarse con Iida.

Kyoka durmió ese día hasta las 11 en punto, tras tomar un ligero desayuno se fue a su habitación para practicar con su guitarra. Tocaba distraídamente su instrumento dejando la mente en blanco intentando encontrar las notas que la ayudasen a formar una melodía para alguna canción. Sus dedos se movían con ritmo y confianza, llevaba muchos años tocando la guitarra, casi formaba parte de ella. De repente, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta que interrumpieron su improvisada melodía. Vio como se abría la puerta y oyó la risa de Hagakure.

- _Vaya… Ha llegado a mis oídos que cierta chica va a tener una cita con un chico que supuestamente no le gusta…-_ al escucharla rodó los ojos, cansada del tema.

- _No es una cita. Solo vamos a ir al cine._

 _-Los dos solos.-_ pronunció la guardaespaldas detallando esa información.- _Tienes que ponerte guapa…_

No pudo terminar la frase cuando vio como una de las manos de Jirou buscaba algo para lanzárselo. Se puso en posición de defensa colocando sus manos frente a su cuerpo.

 _-Era una broma, Jirou-chan_. – Hagakure se acercó a ella para entregarle unos papeles.- _Aizawa me ha dicho que como Izuku estará unos días fuera los ensayos grupales se suspenden, pero que sigáis ensayando por separado. Y que las canciones que están en esos papeles son las que interpretareis en la gira._

Y tan pronto como vino, se fue. Kyoka miró un par de segundos los papeles antes de colocarlos en su escritorio, tomó aire y siguió practicando con su guitarra. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la dulce melodía que salía de la guitarra y su respiración. Inconscientemente, su cerebro empezó a funcionar. Había quedado a las 14:00 con Kaminari para ir al cine, y considerando que eran las 12:30, aun tenía tiempo de sobra para ducharse y vestirse. Su mente seguía pensando en aquel plan. Aunque sus manos seguían acariciando las cuerdas de la guitarra su mente pensaba que ropa era la que se iba a poner. De repente, se levantó de su asiento, dejó la guitarra sobre la cama y abrió su armario. _¿Qué se debería poner?_ No es que le importase, no es que quisiera que Kaminari la halagase, solamente… Solamente quería decidir qué era lo que se pondría. Tardó más de lo que le hubiese admitir. Por culpa de Momo y Hagakure le estaba dando a ese plan con Denki más importancia de la que tenía. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama, al lado de su guitarra y se fue a duchar, rezando para que el agua le quitase de la cabeza las ideas que sus amigas le habían metido en la cabeza.

Se secó su cabello y mientras estaba terminando de vestirse, llamaron a la puerta, al ver que no entraban a la habitación desechó la idea de que fuese Momo o Hagakure. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un radiante Kaminari que la miraba con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, no podía negar que su compañero y amigo era atractivo, su pelo rubio y su sonrisa habían derretido a más de una fan. Pensó que había tardado demasiado y se le había hecho tarde y que el chico había tenido que ir a buscarla. Al verla agarrar su pequeño bolso y buscar con prisa su móvil, Denki la tranquilizó.

 _-No te preocupes, hay tiempo_.- habló con tranquilidad mientras introducía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su teléfono _.- La película no empieza hasta las 16:00, así que tenemos tiempo de comer por ahí tranquilamente y luego ver la película. He avisado a Satou y Mezou de que no comeríamos hoy aquí. Y Tokoyami nos está esperando en la puerta para llevarnos, me ha dicho que nos dejará solos pero que estará por la zona por si sucede algo._

El rubio había previsto todo aquello y se había hecho cargo de todo, como si aquello fuese algo a lo que estaba bastante acostumbrado, Jirou estaba boquiabierta, con lo despistado que era que se ocupase de todo sin dejar un cabo suelto, la sorprendía de sobremanera. Cerró tras de sí la puerta de su habitación y acompañada del rubio fue encabezando la marcha hasta donde les esperaba Tokoyami con el coche para llevarles al cine. Pasaron por la pequeña oficina que regentaba Ojiro, desde donde veía quien entraba y salía del edificio, se despidieron de él y se montaron en el coche que pilotaba el cuervo.

En el camino al cine, la mente de Jirou trabajaba a gran velocidad, sentada en el asiento de atrás observaba como Denki charlaba animadamente con Tokoyami, el rubio movía enérgicamente las manos y se reía todo el tiempo. No podía dejar de mirar a aquel joven, en completo silencio mientras simulaba que ojeaba su teléfono. Había crecido con él, le consideraba su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano. Le molestaba, le hacía enfadar, incluso a veces se burlaba de él. No le gustaba Kaminari. No podía gustarle. Le tenía el mismo cariño que a Bakugou o a Midoriya. Amistad. En ese momento, al comparar sus amistades con los chicos de la banda recordó una conversación que tuvo hace algunas semanas con Momo.

 _Flash back_

Habían acabado el último concierta de la gira, estaban todos cansados, agotados y extenuados. Habían sido unos días de un tremendo frenesí, no habían tenido ni un solo momento para descansar. Esa noche helada, la banda al completo se dirigía al hotel donde se hospedarían y dormirían esa noche, Midoriya y Bakugou iban un poco más adelante junto a un Iida que les guiaba, mientras ellos discutían sobre quién sabe qué, detrás, a varios pasos de ellos estaba el resto.

 _-Estoy muerta. En cuanto llegue a mi habitación me tirare en la cama y dormiré un día entero_.- Jirou dijo aquello mientras avanzaba balanceándose de un lado a otro, como un zombie. Y la verdad es que lo parecía, tanto ella como los demás tenían unas marcadas ojeras por los incesantes ensayos y los conciertos. Aizawa les tenía trabajando demasiado en aquella gira, ese era el pensamiento de todos.

 _-Duermes un día entero sin estar cansada, así que no veo ninguna diferencia_.-comentó Kaminari mientras la veía deambular, Yaoyorozu era solo una mera espectadora de su conversación. Era sabido por toda la banda que Jirou Kyoka dormía en exceso, se pasaba las noches en velas tocando instrumentos, viendo series o a saber qué y se solía ir a dormir muy tarde, lo que ocasionaba que se despertase casi a la hora del almuerzo.

- _Yo necesito dormir mucho para descansar mi cerebro, tú no lo entenderías porque no usas el tuyo.-_ se defendió levemente la chica. Con el cansancio que tenía no quería ni discutir con el rubio en ese momento.- _Además, tú también duermes muchísimo._

 _-Los chicos guapos necesitamos dormir para conservarnos guapos, sino mira a Yaomomo.-_ la recién mencionada alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué la nombraban a ella en su discusión? Ni se molestó en contestar, siguió fantaseando con la ducha que se iba a dar antes de dormir.- _Tú no lo entenderías._

Por su parte, Kyoka se quedó unos segundos callada. Esos comentarios le dolían. Kaminari nunca halagaba su aspecto de ninguna forma, ni coqueteaba con ella como lo hacía con Yaomomo. Y dolía mucho.

 _-Pues parece que lo estás haciendo mal porque tu cara sigue siendo la de un idiota que se acaba de llevar una descarga eléctrica.-_ escupió de manera borde la chica de los audífonos, molesta por el comentario anterior. Bakugou sin mirar a Kaminari murmuró algo como " _Idiota eléctrico_ " o " _Pikachu retrasado_ ". La broma con la electricidad venía por qué en un ensayo Kaminari recibió conectando su bajo una molesta descarga eléctrica. Denki al escuchar las burlas de Bakugou se adelantó para ponerse a su altura y discutir con él.

 _-¿Estás bien, Kyoka-chan_?-preguntó preocupada Yaoyorozu, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y mirándola a los ojos. Había algo que estaba molestando a Momo sobre la relación de Kaminari y Jirou desde hace algún tiempo. Aunque el chico la seguía tratando de la misma forma, con sus bromas, con sus juegos y todo lo demás, había veces en las que Kyoka parecía dolida y/o molesta.

Paró su caminar, giró levemente su rostro para encarar a su amiga y tan segura como pudo pronunció un _"Sí, claro."_ A pesar de decirlo con voz firme, a pesar de no temblarle la voz, Momo no se lo creyó. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y mostraban el dolor que su voz no mostró. Siguieron unos segundos más quietas, viendo como se alejaban los tres chicos. La chica del pelo largo enfocó su vista en Denki, y después en su amiga.

 _-Kyoka, ¿a ti te gusta Kaminari?_

 _Fin del flash back_

Y desde ese momento, su querida Yaomomo había incidido en ese tema casi a diario. Parecía que cuando la medio rusa se centraba en un tema, lo hacía hasta el extremo. Le recordaba siempre que podía que se ponía celosa, que se molestaba. _"Todo imaginaciones suyas"_ pensaba Kyoka en su mente. Ella sabía que si por alguna casualidad, por alguna remota y perdida casualidad, se enamoraba de Kaminari sabía que no sería correspondido y que solo sufriría. El rubio no había mostrado en ninguna ocasión ningún signo de coqueteo o flirteo hacia su persona. Era como su hermana pequeña. Y no le molestaba. Las cosas estaban bien así. Y sabía bien que esto no era una cita.


	7. Conversaciones que van a traer problemas

En el edificio donde habitaba la banda Plus ultra se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Con Midoriya fuera visitando a su madre y Kaminari y Jirou en el cine, los únicos miembros de la banda que quedaban eran Yaoyorozu y Bakugou. Katsuki salió de su habitación tras pasarse en ella desde que explotó de aquella manera el día anterior en el comedor delante de todos. Ni siquiera bajó a cenar. El único contacto que tuvo fue con Kaminari que entró en su habitación para disculparse y horas más tarde para llevarle un plato para que comiese. No es que se sintiera avergonzado, sino porque la situación iba a ser incomoda. Sabiendo que Deku iba a ir de viaje y que el retrasado y la enana iban a ir al cine fue al comedor deseando con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con la chica de la coleta. Al llegar a la puerta del comedor asomó ligeramente su cabeza para confirmar que no había nadie allí y que podría comer en soledad y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, allí estaba, Momo estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, degustando su plato en silencio ojeando en su móvil. No se había percatado aún de que él estaba en la puerta.

 _-¿Bakugou, qué haces en la puerta?-_ escuchó tras su espalda la voz del fornido chef que tenían. Satou le miraba extrañado mientras en sus manos portaba una caja rectangular.

 _-Mierda…_ \- masculló lo suficientemente bajó para que no le escuchase. Giró levemente su cabeza para ver a la chica de la coleta que les miraba desde su asiento masticando su comida. Sin decir palabra se adentró en el comedor, tomó uno de los platos que le ofreció Mezou y se sentó delante de la chica.

Por su parte, Momo tenía clavada su mirada en la caja que sostenía Satou. Sabía perfectamente que en esa caja había dulces preparados por el joven cocinero, los cuales hacía especialmente para la banda.

-¿ _Has hecho pasteles, Satou-san?-_ preguntó la morena con un tono bastante alegre. Todos en la banda amaban los postres que preparaba el musculoso chef. El chico antes de adentrarse en la cocina con dichos dulces se acercó a la chica y le abrió la caja para mostrárselos. Un pastel perfectamente adornado y de aspecto delicioso se escondía allí. A Momo casi se le cayó la baba al ver tan exquisito postre.

 _-Te daré un trozo de postre.- dijo_ cerrando la caja del dulce y adentrándose a la cocina mientras Yaoyorozu asentía con energía y una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

Bakugou contempló en silencio el pequeño diálogo mientras se alimentaba, intentando no mirar demasiado a la morena. La analizó rápidamente mientras asentía al cocinero, llevaba ropa deportiva y su típica coleta, seguramente había estado ejercitándose en el gimnasio de la UA para mantenerse en forma o quizás lo iba a hacer después de comer. Su ojos rojos no pudieron evitar observar con detenimiento su rostro, Momo tenía rasgos muy finos y delicados, no tenían nada que ver las chicas que conocía, quizás era porque era medio rusa. Sus largas pestañas, su piel blanca y sus labios. Le llamaba la atención demasiado. Evitó el contacto con sus ojos cuando la joven volvió a prestarle atención a su comida.

 _-¿Por qué no fuiste al cine?-_ cuestionó Yaoyorozu con un tono suave al volver a mirar hacia delante y verle comer. Bakugou no la miró a los ojos en ningún momento, se concienció para enfocar sus ojos carmesí en el plato. Al ver que tardaba en contestar, la joven pensó que le había molestado su pregunta y quiso disculparse, pero antes escuchó la voz del chico.

 _-No quería aguantar al pesado de Kaminari.-_ Sabía que Denki tenía muchos talentos y que era un buen amigo, pero podía a llegar a ser muy pesado _.- ¿Y tú?_

 _-Quería comprobar una teoría.-_ dijo entre risas ella, el rubio solo pudo levantar una ceja al no entender a lo que se quería referir con eso.- _Además, luego voy a llamar a mi madre por Skype._

Y tras eso se formó silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante a la cena. No era un silencio incomodo, por lo menos para Momo, pero por su parte Bakugou estaba sufriendo bastante. Su amor no correspondido estaba sentado frente a él y no podía hacer nada para alcanzarla, llegar a ser algo más. Sentado allí recordó la charla con Kaminari que tuvo el día anterior.

 _Flash back_

 _-Vaya…-_ Eso fue lo único que se limito a decir el Denki mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amigo quien aún permanecía tumbado.

 _-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, idiota?_

 _-Es que…Bueno, nunca pensé verte sufrir por amor_.- comentó con un tono algo jocoso _.- ¿Y conozco a esa chica?_

 _-No.-_ respondió rápida y tajantemente el malhumorado joven.

- _Mm… Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es confesarte. ¿Cómo quieres que te corresponda si no sabe de tus sentimientos?_

 _-Es más complicado de lo que parece, retrasado. Ella ya ha dejado claro que no siente nada por mí._

Aquella respuesta no contentó a Denki, que cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos buscando una solución al problema de su amigo. Bakugou le observaba en silencio, sabiendo que no iba a encontrar nada en su cabeza que le ayudase con su problema.

 _-Sigo pensando que tenías que confesar. Ser un hombre y decirle lo que sientes._

 _-Diciendo eso te pareces a Kirishima_.- murmuró el chico nombrando a su mejor amigo. Kirishima Eijiro era junto a Ashido Mina los que se encargaban de mantenerlos en forma. Aizawa los había contratado para que fuesen sus guías en el gimnasio. Además de eso, como cualquier trabajador de UA eran grandes amigos de los miembros de la banda.

 _Fin del flash back_

Y tras eso cambiaron de tema. Kaminari empezó a quejarse del duro entrenamiento al que le sometía el pelirrojo en el gimnasio y no mencionó esa tarde nada más de aquello. Bakugou sabía que si se confesaba solo iba a incomodar a la chica y echar a perder su relación de amistad, por lo que por el momento, decidió mantenerse callado.

Terminó su comida y sin agarrar uno de los pedazos de pastel que le ofrecía Satou se marchó del lugar. Momo en cambio sí que recibió con una sonrisa el postre y lo degustó cada bocado de aquel dulce manjar. Tras terminar toda su comida, salió del lugar y se fue directa a su habitación. Había concretado con su madre hablar por medio del _Skype_ después de comer y esperaba que su madre no se pelease demasiado con el ordenador. Se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio y encendió su ordenador, configuró todo y esperó a que hiciese conexión. Tras varios desesperantes minutos en los que Momo pensó que su madre, quien odiaba la tecnología, había destrozado el ordenador al no poder hablar con su hija. Por lo que dio un suspiró al verla aparecer en la pantalla de su monitor.

 _-Hola, Momo. ¿Cómo has estado?_ \- preguntó su madre en un perfecto ruso. Y es que aunque su madre supiera hablar japonés quería que su hija hablase a la perfección el ruso, por lo que siempre hablaba con su retoño en dicho idioma.

 _-Bastante bien, madre. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí_?- Habló Momo en el mismo idioma que su progenitora. Hacia unos meses desde que su madre se había marchado a su pueblo natal por problemas de salud de su abuela.

 _-No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Tu abuela se encuentra bien y pronto podré volver a Japón.-_ aquello la tranquilizó. Su abuela había cuidado de ella durante sus primeros 6 años de vida, donde vivió junto a ella en Rusia mientras su madre trabajaba como modelo. Anastasia cuidó y educó firmemente a su hija mientras trabajaba, con la temprana muerte de su marido y padre de Momo tuvo que encargarse ella de su pequeña princesa. La fortuna de los Yaoyorozu ahora estaba a su disposición y no dudó en conseguir la mejor educación para su niña.

- _Me alegro mucho. Espero que no estés trabajando allí mientras cuidas de la abuela_.- Anastasia se rió suavemente, su hija sabía que su trabajo de diseñadora le quitaba mucho tiempo y esperaba que esas semanas que estaba pasando en su tierra natal estuviera descansando un poco.

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas, tenía algo que comentarte…_

Ante aquello, la joven solo levantó una de sus finas cejas y movió hacia un lado su cabeza. No sabía por qué pero aquello le daba muy mala espina.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasará en la cita de Kaminari y Jirou? ¿Bakugou se confesará? ¿Qué se traen Uraraka y Deku? ¿Cuándo volverá a salir Todoroki (Pronto, muy pronto)? ¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas algún día?

Ah sí, otra cosa. Como bien dije al principio, las parejas principales son el Todomomo y el Kamijirou, pero estoy pensando en poner otras parejas también. Por lo que os doy total libertad para que votéis por las siguientes parejas:

BakugouxCamie

BakugouxUraraka

DekuxUraraka

DekuxTsuyu

También podéis sugerirme otras parejas que también queráis que aparezcan en la historia. Además, las parejas de las votaciones no saldrán de repente, se irán gestando poco a poco y en capítulos posteriores, no me gusta que las parejas se formen de repente y sin desarrollo. Porque por ahora Bakugou está enamorado de Momo, y Deku y Uraraka se traen un rollo raro (Risas). Si no me decís parejas, las formaré yo como me venga la inspiración (Más risas). Pensaba que está historia sería corta (de unos 13 o 14 capítulos), pero poco a poco me van viniendo más ideas para meter en la historia y creo que se alargará hasta más de los 20 capítulos. Además, introducir más parejas no perjudicará el desarrollo del Todomomo y el Kamijirou el cual tengo ya totalmente formado en mi cabeza.

Como siempre os digo comentad y entre todos mejoraremos esta historia. Muchas gracias a ZeroKyo, y no, no te excediste con tu comentario. Me encanta todo lo que me dices con tus reviews y me ayudan a mejorar mucho. Por favor, sigue ahí apoyándome y yo seguiré esforzándome.

Como siempre, a la misma vez he subido otro oneshot Todomomo en "La creación del fuego y el hielo".

Al siguiente capítulo le estoy dando los últimos retoques para que esté totalmente bien. Quiero que ese capítulo este muy bien, bien bien del todo.

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Cuando las cosas no van bien

El tren había llegado a la estación, el constante traqueteo y el movimiento del vagón le habían adormecido bastante, por lo que tras comer la comida que recibió de las manos de Uraraka el chico de las pecas se durmió. Había sido un camino bastante largo, del cual pasó la mayor parte del tiempo dormitando. En una ocasión, mientras estaba sentado en su asiento, una fan se acercó discretamente para pedirle una foto y él con una gran sonrisa aceptó. Siendo famoso era muy usual que los fans se acercasen a ellos para pedirles una foto, aunque a veces algunos fans se pasaban de la raya, cosa que no ocurrió con esta fan que con mucha educación se acercó a él. Cuando se volvió a sentar se tapó un poco más el cabello con el gorro, solo habían hecho falta un par de mechones de su pelo para que le reconociesen, quizás debería hacer más caso a Iida y tapar mejor su identidad.

Ya con los pies puestos en el suelo, Izuku paseó un poco por su ciudad natal antes de marchar a su hogar. Fue al parque donde jugaba con Kacchan cuando eran pequeños, visitó su instituto donde conoció a sus amigos y anduvo un poco por las callejuelas, hasta que por fin, como si no pudiese evitarlo, llegó a su casa. Su barrio apenas había cambiado, la calle donde creció seguía siendo la misma y su hogar le esperaba. Antes de que pudiese insertar la llave en la ranura para abrir la puerta, se abrió dejando paso a una mujer de media edad y de baja estatura. La mujer se abrazó al cuello del adolescente mientras el chico solo podía recibir de manera torpe el abrazo.

 _-¡Izuku_!- exclamó Inko llorando sobre el hombro de su hijo. Tras unos instantes, se separó de su retoño y lo observó fijamente. Ahora estaba mucho más alto y mucho más mayor. Había estado un largo tiempo sin verle y la mujer no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran al ver a su retoño.

 _-Mamá...-_ fue lo único que susurró Midoriya mostrando una torpe sonrisa. Estaba aguantando las lágrimas, intentando ser fuerte, se le había hecho muy duro separarse de su madre cuando tuvo que irse a UA.

Después de todo, esa mujer le había dado todo lo que había tenido cuando su padre los abandonó. Le había criado sola, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y sabía que para su madre, él era lo más importante, por lo que se aseguraba de llamarla a diario para decirle que estaba bien.

 _-¿Estas comiendo bien? Espero que no hagas preocupar mucho a tus compañeros… ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Algún incidente..?_

 _-Tranquila, mamá…-_ cortó Izuku el discurso de su madre que le seguía analizando, asegurándose de que su hijo estaba completamente sano.

 _-Has crecido mucho, Izuku._

Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban. No esperaba oír la voz de su padre, ni mucho menos encontrárselo apoyado en la puerta, esperándole. No pudo fingir indiferencia, su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de molestia y de sorpresa. Fijó su mirada en su madre, pidiéndole de forma muda una explicación.

 _-Preguntó cuando ibas a visitarme. Dijo que quería verte. No pude negarme, Izuku. Después de todo es tu padre…_

No esperó a que su madre terminase de hablar, pasó por el lado de su padre y avanzó hasta su habitación. Ese hombre iba a estropear aquellos días que iba a pasar junto a su madre. Se encerró en su cuarto y se tumbó en la que había sido su cama cuando era más pequeño.

Su padre le había abandonado cuando tenía 4 años. Un día, simplemente, desapareció sin dar explicaciones. Durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia no tuvo noticias de su padre. Vivió la mayor parte de su infancia con la familia Bakugou, tanto él como su madre habían sido uno más. Consideraba a Kacchan como su hermano mayor, y a Bakugou Mitsuki como su tía. Sin aquella familia, hubiesen estado perdidos, pues su madre no trabajaba cuando su marido se fue y apenas tenían ahorros. En esa situación y casi al borde de perder su hogar, los Bakugou les tendieron una mano.

No obstante, tuvo una infancia feliz. Fue un niño alegre y estudioso. Mientras recordaba, se giró en su cama, quedando de lado y pudiendo observar el poster de All Might que adornaba su pared. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a aquel super héroe, gracias a él formó amistad con Denki y Kyoka.

 _Flash back_

Era la primera vez que llevaba su uniforme oscuro, el cual representaba que ya era un estudiante de instituto. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió de su casa, caminó unos pasos y se detuvo frente la casa de su mejor amigo. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abriesen la puerta. De aquel hogar apareció una bella mujer con un cabello rubio cenizo, idéntico al de su hijo. La mujer le sonrió y le saludó con dulzura para después ponerse a gritar.

 _-¡Katsuki! ¡Date prisa y mueve el culo! ¡Izuku te está esperando_!- el pobre joven se encogió en su lugar. No le importaba que los gritos no fuesen dirigidos hacia a él, le seguían incomodando.

 _-¡Callate ya, vieja!-_ pronunció el adolescente problemático mientras salía de su casa con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Pasó al lado de Izuku y siguió caminando, el chico pecoso por su parte se despidió de la madre de su amigo y alcanzó a Bakugou.

El trayecto se realizó en silencio, con cada uno de los jóvenes metidos en sus pensamientos. El clima era soleado, en el cielo no había ninguna nube que pudiese entorpecer su primer día de clase con lluvia.

 _-¿Crees que iremos a la misma clase, Kacchan?_

 _-Espero que no, no quiero tener que aguantarte también en la clase_.-comentó de forma arisca el chico.

Al llegar al edificio donde estudiarían, se dirigieron hasta un gran mural donde estaban apuntados todos los alumnos nuevos y la clase a la que estaban asignados. Para la mala suerte del rubio, él y Deku estaban en la misma aula. Al llegar a la clase, se encontraron un ambiente ruidoso, numerosos chicos y chicas hablaban y se conocían. Izuku se sintió un poco intimidado, en ese lugar solo conocía a Kacchan. Con paso tembloroso se sentó en uno de los pupitres libres, y su amigo imitó su acción.

Delante de él estaba un apuesto chico rubio, que sentado sobre su mesa leía con atención un tomo de un manga. A su lado, de pie, y observando también el comic, estaba una chica de pelo corto y de baja estatura. Pero lo que a Midoriya le llamó la atención fue el comic que estaban leyendo.

 _-¡Ah! Estáis leyendo el tomo 12 de "All Might".-_ su dedo índice apuntaba el pequeño libro que estaba entre las manos del chico.- _No sabía que había salido ya a la venta._

 _-Sale la semana que viene, pero he podido conseguirlo antes.-_ habló con orgullo el chico rubio cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa. A su lado, la joven rodó los ojos. _\- Si quieres, te lo puedo dejar cuando termine de leerlo._

 _-Me encantaría-_ dijo con una sonrisa el chico del cabello verde. No había pensando que le costaría tan poco hablar con los demás estudiantes.- _Por cierto, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku._

 _-Yo soy Kaminari Denki, y ella es Jirou Kyoka.-_ lo último lo comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar a la chica de su lado, la cual que solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- _A Kacchan y a mí nos encanta All Might._

 _-¿Kacchan?-_ preguntó dudosa la chica, tomando la palabra por primera vez en la conversación.

 _-Bakugou Katsuki, es mi mejor amigo.-_ al igual que el rubio, Midoriya señaló al chico sentado en el pupitre cerca de él, quien apoyaba su cara en su mano y ni siquiera reparó en mirarle.

 _-Piérdete._

Unos segundos después el profesor entró en el aula, mandando silencio y que ocupasen sus lugares. En el descanso, siguieron hablando de All Might, sobre los comic, las figuras, el anime… Se fueron conociendo gracias a ese super héroe. Si no fuese por aquel personaje de fantasía, la banda no se hubiese formado, por lo que haciendo un homenaje al musculoso rubio, tomaron su frase más característica y la usaron para nombrar a su banda: _"Plus ultra"._

 _Fin del flash._

Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba aquello. Pero al estar tan en contacto con su pasado no pudo evitar revivirlo. El regreso a su hogar no sería malo, pero con su padre en su hogar todo se complicaba. Tras formar la banda y con la incorporación de Yaoyorozu al grupo, la banda empezó a ganar poco a poco más y más fama. Fue en ese momento, cuando su hijo se estaba volviendo famoso, cuando su padre regresó. Cuando llamó a la puerta y le vio, alegó que le echaba de menos, que pensó que alejándose de él y su madre, sus facturas y sus deudas no les perseguirían. Mentira. Su padre les abandonó y les dejó mucho dinero a deber.

Varias horas después y bastante lejos de ese lugar, en el edificio de la banda _"Plus ultra_ ", Jirou y Kaminari entraban por la puerta del edificio tras su salida de amigos. Al ingresar a UA, se despidieron y se separaron, dirigiéndose ella hacia su habitación y él en busca de Bakugou. Subió hasta la planta donde estaban los dormitorios, los pasillos estarían en completo silencio si el sonido de sus pasos no resonase por todo el lugar. Se adentró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con su espalda, tras eso, soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. _¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?_ Había sido solo una salida de amigos con Kaminari, nada más. Quizás los constantes monólogos de Yaomomo sobre sus supuestos sentimientos la habían trastocado. Poco a poco, su espalda se fue deslizando sobre la puerta hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo. Se quedó allí sentada y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos que estaban apoyados en sus rodillas.

Kyoka se pasó mucho tiempo en esa posición, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin querer pensar. No se movió de esa postura hasta que no escuchó como golpeaban su puerta.

- _Kyoka-chan_.- la voz de su mejor amiga se escuchó a través de la puerta de su habitación. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Momo tenía un instinto para saber cuando ella se encontraba mal.- ¿ _Puedo entrar?_

Sabía que hacía esa pregunta por educación, y que respondiese lo que respondiese no se marcharía. Optó por no complicarle demasiado la vida a la chica de la coleta, y ya de pie, le abrió la puerta y de forma muda le pidió que entrase. Cuando por fin Momo estaba dentro, volvió a cerrar la puerta y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Por su parte, Yaoyorozu agarró la silla del escritorio de Kyoka y la posicionó delante de su amiga para posteriormente sentarse en ella. Unos tortuosos segundos se desvanecieron en silencio, y Momo sabiendo que Jirou no abordaría el tema empezó a hablar.

- _Supe que habías vuelto cuando vi a Kaminari junto a Bakugou y a Kirishima_.- Kyoka no contestó, siguió con su mutismo.- _¿Ha ido todo bien con Kaminari?_

 _¿Qué debería contestar?_ Miró a la medio rusa con cara de interrogación, como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta. Ni ella misma sabía si habían ido las cosas bien. Estaba hecha un completo lío. Su boca formó varias muecas antes de siquiera pensar en responder.

 _-Bien, bien. La salida de amigos ha ido bien. La película ha estado bien. Ha estado todo bien.-_ Momo contaba mentalmente todos los " _bien"_ que su amiga decía mientras hablaba. La chica con la menor estatura narraba cómo había ido su salida de amigos y relatando todo lo que habían hecho. Cómo llegaron a una pizzería donde comieron, cómo Kaminari compró los tickets de la película, cómo comieron palomitas juntos. Todo bastante normal, pero Jirou le comentó a su amiga, que mientras estaban comiendo Denki estaba solo pendiente de su móvil y que pudo observar como el rubio hablaba con algunas chicas por medio de mensajes de texto y que a ella apenas le tomó importancia. A medida que sus palabras salían de su boca su voz se iba rompiendo poco a poco. Momo esperó pacientemente hasta que Kyoka dejase de hablar, conforme escuchaba a su amiga su corazón se iba estremeciendo gradualmente, la rockera intentaba aparentar que todo estaba bien pero las cosas que decía no iban dirigidas a ella, sino a ella misma, intentaba desesperadamente convencerse de que todo estaba bien de esa manera.

 _-¿Y tú estás bien?-_ la chica del pelo largo hizo esa pregunta con un tono maternal y conociendo ya la respuesta. A cámara lenta pudo ver cómo tras decir esa pregunta Kyoka se rompía, su rostro iba dejando una expresión de dolor y algunas lágrimas se podían observar en sus ojos.

 _-No…-_ por su cara empezaron a surcar una cascada que nacía en sus ojos, que cerrados intentaban contenerse y no llorar. Yaoyorozu se levantó antes de que empezase a llorar, y de rodillas la abrazó mientras ella intentaba refugiarse en su pecho. No dijo nada más, solo la dejó llorar y desahogarse, profiriéndole caricias en su espalda y un consuelo mudo.

Ninguna palabra la haría dejar de llorar. Por fin, había aceptado algo sumamente doloroso para ella. Algo que había estado rehuyendo mucho tiempo, negándolo hasta la saciedad e intentando de múltiples maneras evitar esa realidad. Jirou Kyoka había aceptado que estaba enamorada de Kaminari Denki.

.

.

.

Y este ha sido el capítulo 8 donde por fin Jirou ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Kaminari. Además hemos conocido cómo se encontraron Deku, Kacchan, Kaminari y Jirou. Y un poco del pasado de Midoriya.

Prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser bastante largo y muy especial. Así que la espera no será tan mala, ¿no?

Además de este capítulo he subido un one-shot Todomomo (Como siempre)

Ah sí, podéis seguir votando por vuestras parejas. Estoy contando tanto los votos de Wattpad como los de fanfiction.

Hasta la próxima!


	9. No ha sido tan malo, ¿no?

Había pasado una semana desde que la salida al cine de Kyoka y Denki, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. Aquella tarde en la habitación de Kyoka le había relatado que siempre pensó que lo que sentía por Kaminari era simple amistad, que le quería cómo un hermano, pero tras esa salida no pudo negarlo más. Estuvieron hablando sobre eso hasta la hora de cenar y antes de irse a dormir, hasta que por fin el corazón de Jirou se calmó un poco. Su relación con Kaminari no cambió, todo seguía igual y deseaba que siguiera así. No tenía pensado declarar sus sentimientos al rubio, pues sabía que sería inútil pues el chico ni siquiera la consideraba una chica por las numerosas veces que decía que no era femenina o no tenía pecho. Por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban.

En relación a Yaoyorozu Momo se debatía internamente que era lo que hacía en esa mañana a las 9:30 en ese sitio. Tras de ella estaba el coche que la había traído a ese lugar, conducido por una Hagakure especialmente alegre que le hacía gestos de que avanzase mientras ella dudaba una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que pensaba la mejor manera de huir de allí. Delante de ella, se encontraba un enorme y ostentoso edificio que la intimidaba de sobremanera. _¿Qué era lo que hacía allí?_ Esa era la pregunta que se repetía incansablemente. Ella no quería estar allí pero por culpa de su madre se vio arrastrada a eso. Estaba delante del prestigioso edificio de _"Oh la lá"_ donde ella se realizaría una sesión fotografía para hacer promoción de una marca, cosa que estuvo rehuyendo durante mucho tiempo. Su madre había accedido a aquello sin pedirle permiso. _"La cámara te quiere." "Tienes el mismo talento que yo para esto, Momo."_ Esas frases eran algunas que su madre pronunció hace una semana durante su llamada. El problema es que ella no se sentía para nada segura de realizar aquella sesión de fotos y no tenía la misma confianza y seguridad de la que hacía gala su madre. Según Anastasia, había convencido al excéntrico fotógrafo de _"Oh la lá"_ de que le realizase a ella unas fotos posando para él. Y sin saber cómo, había accedido, o mejor dicho no había podido negarse. Se maldecía una y otra vez por ello. Caminando con paso dudoso y colocándose bien la gorra que portaba sobre su cabello suelto para que nadie la reconociese, se adentró en el lugar con paso dubitativo.

Caminó por el vestíbulo y se acercó tímidamente a una de las personas que había allí trabajando. Temerosa y con un ligero rubor en su rostro preguntó hacía donde debía ir.

 _-Tengo una sesión con Aoyama Yuga-san…_ \- la voz salió de ella levemente.

 _-Tú debes ser Yaoyorozu Momo…-_ no pudo sentirse más vulnerable cuando la mujer de cabello largo y gafas rojizas se alejó un paso de ella y la analizó de arriba abajo con la mirada, observándola como si fuese su presa. Momo no sabía hacia dónde mirar ni qué hacer, se había quedado congelada ante los penetrantes ojos de la mujer y su tono.- _Eres más guapa en persona que las fotos._

Ante aquello solo sonrió un poco. Al ser de una banda conocida era normal que las revistas de cotilleos sacasen fotos de ella por la calle o en los conciertos. Se relajó un poco al ver que la mujer se mostraba más cercana y amable.

 _-Gracias…_

 _-Estoy segura de que Aoyama hará un gran trabajo contigo.-_ murmuró mientras se relamía los labios. Oh no, aquello le dio tan mala señal como la conversación con su madre.

 _-¿S-sobre que es la campaña?-_ tartamudeó un poco al realizar la pregunta. Su madre solo le había comentado que haría una sesión fotográfica con el famoso Aoyama, pero no sabía de qué trataría la campaña de moda.

 _-No te preocupes, Aoyama te explicará todo_.- " _Midnight"_ ese era el nombre que aparecía en el pequeño cartelito que tenía la mujer que la agarró de la mano para llevarla hasta el rubio que le haría la sesión de fotos.

Caminaba por los pasillos siendo arrastrada por la mujer, Momo miraba a su alrededor deseando en su cabeza que todo aquello acabase rápido. La mujer abrió la puerta de un movimiento, sin llamar antes ni nada, y prácticamente la empujó a aquella habitación. Vio al excéntrico rubio, conocía sus trabajos, no solo realizaba fotos a modelos sino que también a paisajes y todo aquello que él considerase hermoso. Llegando a publicar en la famosa revista fotografías realmente raras. Aoyama se acercó a ella con su cámara en la mano, le quitó el abrigo sin siquiera preguntarle y se puso a observarla, clavando su mirada en la figura y el rostro de ella mientras murmuraba cosas.

 _-Tú debes ser Yaoyorozu Momo. Je suis Aoyama Yuga.-_ su presentación la hizo gesticulando y posando exageradamente, Momo pudo jurar que vio como salían brillos de él. – _Tu madre me habló mucho de ti, pero no me comentó que serías tan bella como ella,_ _mademoiselle._

 _-¿Conoces a mi madre?_

 _-¡Oui!_ _He trabajado mucho con Yaoyorozu Anastasia. No hay demasiadas modelos como ella.-_ aquello extrañó a Momo, su madre llevaba retirada de ser modelo unos 5 años y ese chico parecía un poco mayor que ella. _¿A qué edad empezaría a trabajar de fotógrafo?- A los 12 años, madame._

Parecía que había leído su mente y solo pudo tensarse en el lugar. Aquello le parecía cada vez más incomodo, pero no podría ir a peor, ¿no? Midnight tomó su abrigo del suelo y lo colgó en una de las perchas de la entrada de la habitación, ella estaba totalmente acostumbrada al carácter del chico e incluso se le había pegado un poco su excentricidad al trabajar tantos años con él.

 _-¿D-de qué va a ser la campaña de moda?-_ preguntó la morena al chico que seguía posando en medio de la habitación.

 _-Esta sesión fotográfica es de una marca de ropa. Tendrás que posar para mí con distintos tipos de ropa. Vestidos, camisas, lencería…_

Había dejado de oír después de escuchar aquello. _¡¿Lencería?! ¿Acababa de decir lencería? ¿Tendría que posar con poca ropa en fotos que luego podría ver todo Japón?_ En su cabeza pensaba la forma de excusarse y salir de allí, lo más lejos y rápido que pudiese.

 _-Solo_ _falta_ _que_ _llegue_ _tu_ _compañero_ _para_ _empezar_.-otra cosa con la que no contaba. ¿Compañero? ¿Iba a tener que posar con poca ropa y con un hombre que no conocía? Aquello se ponía cada vez peor. – _Puedes ir cambiándote de ropa y te iré haciendo fotos a ti primero con varios tipos de ropa._

Sin dejarla responder volvió a darle suaves empujones para que entrase a uno de los vestidores del lugar y deseó no estar allí. Se fijó en la ropa que había allí, era ropa preciosa y parecía de muy buena calidad. No era nada extravagante ni lujoso, era muy de su estilo. Quizás aquello no sería tan malo después de todo, obviando el hecho de tendría que posar también en lencería.

Se desvistió y se colocó un vestido de color claro y se miró al espejo que había allí antes de salir del vestidor. Parecía hecho a medida para ella, se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo y el volante danzaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Salió un poco avergonzada pero Aoyama no la dejó dudar más, la agarró de la mano y la puso en el lugar donde harían el reportaje fotográfico. Con unas pocas instrucciones y sintiéndose más confiada, Momo empezó a posar de manera natural, con un talento como el de su madre según el rubio.

 _-Parece que habéis empezado sin mí._ -aquel comentario paró las fotografías, y tanto Yaoyorozu como Aoyama miraron en dirección al joven que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

 _-Te has retrasado, Todoroki_.- reprendió Midnight mientras el joven se quitaba su chaqueta y la dejaba en una de las perchas al lado del abrigo de Yaoyorozu. A Momo casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al verle en ese lugar. Y se sonrojó violentamente. Había pensado que nunca le conocería, que lo mejor sería olvidar ese flechazo que sintió cuando vio algunas fotos del bicolor, porque había pensando que jamás coincidirían. Vio como Midnight empujaba de igual manera a Shoto al otro vestuario del lugar, donde seguramente estaría su ropa. Esperaron hasta que el modelo estuvo preparado y se colocó al lado de ella, pero antes de que Aoyama empezara a indicarles como se debían colocar el medio albino habló.

 _-¿Eres modelo? Tu cara me suena mucho, pero no recuerdo haberte visto en ninguna revista de moda_.- preguntó un poco confundido mientras se colocaba correctamente la camisa que se acababa de poner sin perder en ningún momento contacto visual con ella.

Momo abrió su boca con la intención de responder, pero no pudo, de su boca no salían palabras. Además, sus mejillas están encendidas dándole un toque bastante inocente.

 _-Non, non, Todoroki_.- negó Aoyama mientras movía su dedo negativamente.- _Momo-chan pertenece al grupo Plus ultra. Estoy bastante seguro de que los conoces._

 _-Por supuesto que conozco Plus ultra. Pero no la reconocí, normalmente lleva una coleta alta durante las actuaciones._

Todoroki tras decir aquello volvió a fijar la vista en la joven y ella solo pudo agachar la cabeza avergonzada. Él sabía quién era ella. Él la conocía. Casi sentía que iba a desfallecer.

 _-Are you Ready? Momo-chan actúa como antes, estabas saliendo muy natural en las fotos. Todoroki a ti no te hace falta que te dé instrucciones, trabaja como siempre_.- el rubio dijo eso y después puso su ojo en el objetivo de la cámara.

Sorprendentemente, aunque al comienzo estaba bastante estática y nerviosa, conforme pasaban los minutos se iba sintiendo más cómoda. Todoroki la guiaba y la aconsejaba, de manera amable. Poco a poco se fue soltando, posando junto al bicolor. Hubo momentos donde casi se desmayó cuando el joven la abrazó y la acercó a él. En una ocasión, cuando llevaban jersey de cuello alto a juego, él con uno negro y ella con uno blanco, se tuvo que sentar entre las piernas de Todoroki, al verla tan estática y tan firme, tanto que parecía una estatua, el chico con los ojos de dos colores llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, a sus costados y empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que se relajase y sonriera con naturalidad. Estuvieron casi dos horas haciendo fotografías antes de tomarse un merecido descanso, antes de tomar las últimas fotografías.

Sentados en unas sillas del estudio, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu bebían refrescos que les había entregado Midnight. Ambos descansaban de los focos, de la cámara y de las incesantes y locas ideas para las fotografías de Aoyama, quien supuestamente fue a buscar inspiración. Estaban sentados en silencio, Momo evitaba mirarle, ya tenía suficiente con el sonrojo que la estaba acompañando toda la mañana. Shoto por su parte no perdía detalle de ella. Era la primera vez que se había divertido tanto en una sesión de fotos. La chica no tenía mucha experiencia posando ni modelando y había llegado a ser muy torpe en algunas ocasiones, además de que tuvo que hacerle cosquillas más de una vez. Las otras modelos con las que había trabajado parecían demasiado artificiales y muy creídas, y ella en cambio, aunque fuese una belleza y famosa no tenía nada que ver con las modelos que conocía.

 _-Esto…-_ Momo giró su rostro para encararle al escucharle hablar, le parecía irreal estar tan cerca de él. Era mucho más guapo en persona. Al mirarlo estando tan cerca no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos. Además, la había tratado con amabilidad y paciencia sabiendo que había sido muy torpe en su primera sesión fotográfica.- _Espero que no te este desagradando tu primera sesión de fotos. Aoyama puede ser muy… Peculiar._

 _-Eh… N-no, la verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho de la sesión.-_ balbuceó al hablar la morena. Volvió a mirar el refresco entre sus manos y susurró.- _Me estas ayudando mucho, T-todoroki-san. Ha sido una sorpresa trabajar contigo._

No se lo estaba creyendo. Estaba hablando con él. Todoroki estaba tan cerca de ella que si movía un poco su mano podría tocarle, incluso si desplazaba un poco su cabeza, esta se apoyaría en el hombro del joven.

 _-Oh… ¿Me conocías?-_ preguntó con un ligero tono de sorpresa en su voz. Conocerle se quedaba corto. Se removió nerviosa en su asiento mientras asentía con la cabeza sin mirarle.- _Vaya… Que una estrella de la música como tú me conozca es un gran halago._ _Tengo varios discos de Plus ultra, podrías firmarme alguno._

Lo último lo había dicho con un tono divertido en su voz. Estaba a punto de salirle humo de las orejas, le había dicho que era una estrella de la música. Se armó con un poco de valor para volver a mirarlo, el chico miraba al frente con una expresión tranquila, desde donde estaba podía ver su perfil y como su cabello blanco como la nieve caía por su rostro.

 _-¿Escuchas Plus ultra?_ \- que la conociese ya era algo sumamente importante para ella, pero tenía mucha curiosidad si al joven le gustaba su música. Conforme avanzaba la conversación se sentía más cómoda y más tranquila. Estaba muy relajada en ese momento aunque su corazón latiese con fuerza y rapidez _.- ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?_

 _-Sí. Mi canción favorita es "Dakara, hitori ja nai_ ".-comentó buscando otra vez los ojos negros de la chica. A Shoto, Momo le parecía una chica preciosa, adorable y amable. Siempre pensó que los famosos eran bordes y se creían el centro del mundo, pero aquella jovencita le parecía mucho más humilde que todas las modelos con las que había trabajado, de las cuales Yaoyorozu no tenía nada que envidiar.

Iban a continuar su conversación pero Midnight les indicó que se cambiasen de ropa para realizar las últimas fotografías. Momo entró al vestidor al mismo tiempo que Shoto, cerró su puerta y se enfrentó a su enemigo final: La lencería. Aunque no era solo la lencería, la pregunta era: _¿Cómo iba a posar con lencería con Todoroki Shoto?_ Si ya le costaba bastante mantenerse firme y no desmayarse posando con ropa normal. Con un largo suspiro se colocó la lencería, era de encaje negro y se adaptaba como un guante a su cuerpo, tanto a su cadera como a su busto. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y temblando por los nervios salió del vestidor. Pudo observar que su compañero ya estaba con su bóxers negro colocado. Sintió como le costaba pasar la saliva por su garganta. Con fugaces miradas miró al modelo, su cuerpo estaba bastante trabajado y sus músculos estaban definidos.

Sin saberlo cómo, y con enormes lagunas en su memoria. Momo posó con Shoto. Y de manera brillante según Aoyama. Hicieron varias fotografías en distintas poses con la lencería, pero la mejor fue en la que Momo estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando a un Shoto que estaba tumbado sobre ella, ambos mirándose a los ojos ignorando la cámara. Tras terminar, darse una ducha en el vestidor y poder respirar tranquila, se preguntó si debía agradecer o maldecir aquella sesión de fotografía.

.

.

.

Y por fin, Momo y Shoto se conocen. Me reí mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero no haberme salido mucho de sus personalidades.

A partir de ahora, solo subiré un capítulo semanal, pero los haré más largos. Hubiese querido seguir subiend capítulos cada semana, pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo libre para escribir. Por lo que, todos los domingos tendréis un capítulo aquí y un oneshot de "La creación del fuego y el hielo.

Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? Momo y Shoto por fin se han conocido. Bakugou no sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos. Jirou quiere que los sentimientos que tiene por Kaminari desaparezcan. Deku se ha vuelto a reencontrar con su padre. ¿Qué será lo que pase a continuación?

Muchas gracias a Serenaa, a Kirana Retsu y por supuesto también a ZeroKyo que siempre se molesta en comentar. Por vosotros escribo los capítulos!

Hasta la próxima!


	10. Frías discusiones y un cálido almuerzo

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, Kyoka salió de su habitación bostezando y con unas profundas ojeras en su rostro. Aquella semana apenas había salido de su habitación, intentaba ver a Kaminari lo mínimo y cuando ensayaban todos, sin Deku, hablando con él lo estricto y necesario. En su camino al comedor se encontró con un preocupado Iida que le preguntó por su salud, la joven dijo que se encontraba bien, dejando al jefe de la seguridad un poco inquieto. Kyoka sabía que su rostro gritaba que no estaba bien, haber aceptado eso le había afectado más de la cuenta, por todo lo que ello significaba. Iba a ver a Kaminari constantemente, iba a verle coquetear con otras chicas y con Yaomomo, iba a tener que aguantar sus _"No eres femenina" "Tienes poco pecho"_ y demás sarta de estupideces que salían por su boca, y ella no iba a poder quejarse. Bueno, quizás con lo último si estaba en su derecho de enfadarse.

En definitiva, su corazón iba a tener que soportar ver a ese estúpido rubio flirtear con el género femenino y ella no iba a poder decir nada al respecto. Momo le había aconsejado declararse, pero eso no estaba en los planes de Kyoka, sabía que Denki no sentía nada por ella y no iba a confesarse para perder su amistad con él, porque el rubio podía ser muchas cosas, pero apreciaba enormemente lo buen amigo que era y lo que se preocupaba.

Tomó su comida y al no ver a nadie en el comedor se dirigió a la sala común. Por lo menos si no tenía compañía vería la televisión. En la sala común se encontró a un callado Bakugou sentado en su usual sillón jugando a una de las múltiples consolas que había enganchadas a la televisión. Bakugou percibió su presencia mucho antes de que entrase en aquella habitación por el sonido de sus pasos, pero hasta que no se sentó en el sofá frente a la televisión el chico no habló.

 _-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasa?-_ lo preguntó con su mueca normal de molestia, a lo que Jirou rodó los ojos, cansada de que todo el mundo se fijase en su mala cara.

 _-No me pasa nada.-_ respondió de forma cortante al batería.

 _-Pues díselo a tu cara._ \- la chica no respondió a eso e inició su ingesta de alimentos. Comía lentamente mirando con una expresión aburrida como el chico jugaba. Katsuki se estaba empezando a molestar, odiaba cuando le ocultaban cosas y esa chica estaba gritando que le pasaba algo.- _Si no me lo vas a decir, cambia tu estúpida cara, joder._

- _Lo mismo te podría decir yo a ti, Bakugou_.- el rubio de cabello cenizo levantó una ceja sin entender y pausando el juego.- _Llevas unas semanas que estás más sensible y susceptible de lo normal._

 _-Estoy como siempre, joder. Tú estás rara desde que volviste del cine con Kaminari_.- Jirou casi se atraganta al escuchar el nombre de su compañero. Maldito, Bakugou y su jodido sexto sentido. Si él se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Kaminari, sería cuestión de tiempo que se lo dijese.

 _-No sé de qué me hablas.-_ evadió el tema como pudo. Necesitaba cambiar de tema para desviar la atención de Bakugou. No estaba acostumbrada a almorzar allí, normalmente iba al comedor junto a Yaomomo, se sentaban juntas y mientras comían hablaban sobre algún tema trivial.- _¿Sabes que Yaomomo se está haciendo una sesión de fotos?_

Bakugou sintió como sus hombros se ponían rígidos al escuchar ese nombre. Durante unos segundos analizó a Kyoka que seguía masticando su comida como si nada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yaoyorozu? Colocó su mejor cara de poker y siguió jugando.

 _-Pensaba que no le gustaba esas estupideces.-_ intentó decirlo lo más normal posible, pretendiendo que no se le notara que se había alterado al escuchar el nombre de su compañera.

 _-Su madre la convenció, como ella fue modelo…-_ dejó la frase con un tono que decía _"Seguro que también quiere que ella lo sea"._

 _-Kaminari también se ha ido hoy por ahí. Últimamente sale bastante._

 _-Mierda, otra vez con Kaminari… Seguro que este se huele algo…-_ pensó Jirou para sus adentros mientras intentaba no inmutarse por lo dicho.- _Vaya… Midoriya lleva ya varios días fuera…_

 _-Mejor, no tenía ganas de aguantar al nerd estos días. Aunque tampoco quiero aguantarte a ti con esa jodida cara de muerta._

El ambiente entre esos dos se estaba poniendo cada vez más tensa e incómoda. Sin quererlo, estaban sacando temas delicados para distraer al contrario de temas que les afectaban o les ponían nerviosos. Una comía lentamente, eligiendo con sumo cuidado las palabras que utilizaban y él otro elegía con sumo cuidado los gestos que hacía. Ambos, sin saberlo, estaban sumidos en una guerra fría en la cual su objetivo era el de distraer al contrario de los temas que le afectaban.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro del edificio de _"Oh la lá",_ la sesión de fotos había terminado y Momo se cambiaba de ropa en su vestuario. Si fuese posible, en esos momentos sus ojeras estarían echando humo por lo que acababa de vivir. La situación en sí, le había parecido sumamente surrealista. Se encontraba con su ropa interior mirándose al espejo, abanicándose con las manos intentando que la sangre que estaba condensada en sus mejillas desapareciese y le quitase ese tono carmesí.

 _-Acabó de realizar una sesión fotográfica con Todoroki Shoto. En lencería…_ \- murmuraba para sí misma, como si no se lo terminase de creer. Lo volvió a repetir varias veces más mientras terminaba de vestirse.

En su cabeza se había deshecho de la idea de conocer al bicolor, y cuando por fin intentaba olvidarse de su persona le conocía. Parecía que el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Después de soltar un largo suspiro, salió del vestuario encontrándose la habitación en la que antes habían trabajado vacía. Aoyama le había dicho antes que elegiría cuidadosamente las fotografías, y que la mejor saldría en portada. Además, recibirían copias de las fotografías tomadas y el cheque por la sesión lo recibirían tras la publicación de la revista de _"Oh la lá",_ y tras eso, ambos modelos habían ido a sus respectivos vestuarios para cambiarse de ropa.

Al encontrarse allí sola recordó rápidamente algo.

 _-Oh vaya, debería haberle pedido el número de teléfono a Todoroki-san_.- susurró para sí agarrando su abrigo que se encontraba solo colgado en la percha mientras en una de sus manos tenía la gorra que había utilizado para que no la reconociesen.- _Aunque si le mandó un mensaje a su instagram no parecerá que soy una fan obsesiva, ¿no?_

No pudo seguir hablando consigo misma, pues al salir se encontró al joven bicolor apoyado en una de las paredes mirando algo en su teléfono móvil. Su cara se sonrojó un poco, y pensó que a ese paso el chico pensaría que tenía fiebre por su constante color carmín.

 _-Bien, Momo. El destino te ha dado otra oportunidad. Acércate a él y pídele su número de teléfono para seguir en contacto_.- esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras se quedaba estática mirando al chico mientras ella seguía en la puerta.

Pensarlo era más fácil que decirlo. Su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro, sin querer obedecerla. Por otra parte, Shoto se percató de que la joven se encontraba mirándole desde la puerta, a un par de metros de él. Guardó su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se acercó a ella.

 _-Hey…-_ Shoto parecía un poco nervioso, cosa que pasó totalmente desapercibida por Momo. Después de todo, estaba hablando con una de los integrantes del grupo Plus ultra.- _¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?_

No se le ocurrió nada mejor. Era cierto que era seguidor del grupo y le gustaba mucho sus canciones. Pero también la chica le había parecido simpática y amigable, además de que en persona era mucho más guapa. No parecía que la fama se le había subido a la cabeza y no se creía que era una diva.

Momo no supo en qué momento se alegró más, si cuando Todoroki se acercó a ella o cuando le propuso ir a comer. Su pecho se llenó de alegría, la cual también se mostró en su radiante sonrisa tras pronunciar un _"¡Sí, claro!"._ Con lo que Todoroki no contaba era con que se quedaría momentáneamente paralizado ante esa sonrisa. Tardó unos segundos en volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo, y mientras se rascaba la nuca con una de sus manos empezó a indicarle el camino a la chica al tiempo que ella se colocaba su gorra sobre su cabello.

Salieron del edificio y pasearon hasta que llegaron a un _McHero´s,_ decidieron tomarse unas hamburguesas pues fue el primer sitio donde comer que vieron. Se sentaron en las mesas del final, apartados de las miradas de la gente e intentando pasar inadvertidos. El joven fue quien pidió la comida mientras Momo se quedaba sola sentada en la mesa. Aprovechó esos minutos de soledad para mandarle un mensaje a Hagakure diciéndole que fuese por ella más tarde, también utilizó su móvil para observar su reflejo y ver que su rostro estaba impecable. Shoto se acercó a ella con una bandeja en las manos, la cual albergaba toda su comida.

 _-Espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido aquí a comer._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-_ preguntó Momo mientras comía una de sus patatas fritas y le miraba directamente a los ojos.- _Me encanta comer en McHero´s, pedimos comida aquí todas las semanas._

 _-¿En serio?-_ Shoto empezó devorando su hamburguesa y bebía un poco de su refresco.

 _-Sí. Kaminari y Bakugou a veces hacen competiciones para ver quien come más hamburguesas_.- la morena rió un poco al recordar como ella y Kyoka observaban como sus dos amigos se atragantaban en su tonta competición.

- _Vaya… Al parecer eres igual que en los conciertos._

 _-¿Eh_?-aquello la desconcertó un poco.

 _-Quiero decir que pensaba que seríais como los demás famosos que se creen el centro del mundo. Tú pareces muy humilde y simpática.-_ comentó Shoto diciéndole lo que pensaba directamente.

Momo tomó su refresco y bebió un poco, de repente sentía su garganta totalmente seca. No sabía muy bien que responder a eso.

 _-G-gracias…-_ el joven sonrió un poco al escucharla agradecer, algo que desarmó a Momo.- _La verdad es que somos tal y como se ve. No fingimos ni actuamos._

 _-¿Ni las discusiones y las peleas?-_ preguntó Shoto dando otro bocado a su hamburguesa. Con aquella pregunta se refería a las numerosas discusiones que a veces Bakugou ocasionaba, incluso durante algunos conciertos le gritaba al pobre Izuku por alguna tontería. Era sabido por todos que aquel chico tan explosivo era el más conflictivo con todos, llegando a meterse en peleas y haciendo que saliesen sus actos en la prensa.

 _-Bakugou puede ser un poco…Difícil de tratar…_

 _-Parece que os da más de un dolor de cabeza.-_ Momo rió un poco ante lo que había dicho el bicolor.

 _-Pero en el fondo es un buen compañero y un buen amigo._

Siguieron hablando bastante rato más. Terminaron de comer, pero siguieron sentados en la mesa conversando animadamente. Momo se había olvidado su vergüenza y cada vez se sentía más y más cómoda con Shoto. Habían conectado realmente bien, el ambiente era tranquilo y placentero, lleno de risas y de bromas.

De improviso, el móvil de la joven empezó a sonar, Momo sacó el teléfono de su bolso y contestó la llamada de Hagakure.

 _-¿Dónde estás? Iida me está dando la brasa preguntándome dónde estás y qué haces que no estás ya en UA_.- se escuchó la voz de Hagakure por el teléfono.

 _-Estoy en el McHero´s que hay cerca de "Oh la lá"._

 _-¿Aun estas comiendo?-_

 _¿Aún?_ Se preguntó Momo mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Las 7 y media de la tarde. Se había pasado el tiempo volando mientras que hablaba con Shoto. Momo recordó que miró la hora en su reloj cuando se sentó en la mesa y eran las 3 y 15. ¿Se había pasado 4 horas hablando con el bicolor? Todoroki también se sorprendió de la hora que era.

 _-Lo siento, Hagakure. No sabía qué hora era. Perdona si te he causado problemas._

 _-Tranquila, Momo. En 5 minutos estoy en la puerta del McHero´s con el coche._

Y tras decir eso, la escolta colgó. Momo volvió a guardar su teléfono móvil en su bolso y sacó algo de dinero para pagarle a Todoroki por la comida. El chico se negó a tomar el dinero.

- _No hace falta que me pagues._

 _-Insisto._

 _-De verdad, no es necesario._

 _-Por favor._

 _-Si quieres, otro día quedamos y me invitas tú._

Yaoyorozu se quedó paralizada con el dinero empuñado en la mano y totalmente muda. Sus labios estaban fuertemente sellados y no tenía ni idea que responder. Odiaba no saber qué responderle al chico. Al ver que la joven seguía callada, siguió hablando.

 _-Así que… ¿Me das tu número de teléfono? –_ lo dijo levantando su teléfono y con un tono dudoso. No sabía si había sido muy osado y la chica se negaría dárselo.

Por supuesto, Momo asintió numerosas veces mientras volvía a sacar su teléfono e intercambiaban sus números. Tras eso, se despidieron y Yaoyorozu se montó en el coche de Hagakure para volver a UA, mientras Todoroki volvía a su casa.

…..

Y hasta aquí este capítulo y la primera temporada de este fic. No tenía pensado hacer un hiatus, pero hacer una historia seguida es más complicado que escribir one-shot sueltos como hago con _"La creación del fuego y el hielo"_. He tenido varios problemas, tanto de salud como con el ordenador y se ha esfumado varios capítulos que tenía escritos. Por lo que hasta que no habrá más capítulos de esta historia hasta dentro de un tiempecito.

No la voy a abandonar, solo voy a tomarme las cosas más tranquilamente y cuando vuelva, prometo que será con un capitulo largo y metiéndonos ya en tema de romance. Si queréis seguir leyendo Todomomo, teneís mi otra obra la cual subiré oneshot de vez en cuando. Y ahora, para que no se haga tan larga la espera dejaré un pequeño delante de lo que se viene en la segunda temporada de esta historia.

" _-Tengo el placer de presentaros a mi pareja._

 _-No me puedo creer… Encima me lo restriega por las narices."_

" _-Estoy pensando en dejar la banda. Creo que este ya no es mi sitio."_

" _-Aizawa no es un buen manager para vosotros, solo está frenando vuestro progreso."_

" _-El hecho de que yo sea tu pareja, Momo, no quiero que te perjudique."_

" _-Por supuesto que sabía de sus sentimientos, pero yo a Kyoka la veo solo como mi hermana pequeña."_

" _-¿Por… Por qué me has besado?_

 _-Porque llevaba deseándolo muchísimo tiempo."_

" _-¿De verdad crees que es la mejor opción, Aizawa?_

 _-Sí, este es el fin de Plus Ultra."_

 _Pd:muchas gracias por los comentarios, sois la razón por la que continuo con esta historia._


End file.
